Modern Family: Una Familia Unida
by INfamous420
Summary: Las cosas en la familia Dunphy se pondran candentes cuando sus miembros den rienda suelta a sus inhibiciones y se entreguen al placer fraternal. Basado libremente en la serie "Family Experiments" por FanfictionWriter101.
1. Chapter 1

**MODERN FAMILY  
La Familia que Folla Unida...  
Capítulo 1: Un Imprevisto Show Nocturno**

Eran las primeras horas de la mañana en la casa de la familia Dunphy y Haley se despertó de un plácido sueño. Recordaba haber estado soñando con un semental italiano metiendo su enorme polla en ella y, como resultado, tenía las bragas empapadas. Retorciéndose en su humedad sucumbió al hecho de que no iba a volver a dormir.  
Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a su cajón de ropa, con cuidado de no despertar a su hermana, Alex. Abriendo el cajón buscó un par de bragas limpias, sólo para encontrarlo vacío. Con un suspiro, se dirigió fuera de su habitación, rumbo al cuarto de lavado.

Al salir al pasillo, vio que la puerta de la habitación de sus padres estaba abierta. Intrigada avanzó lentamente hacia ella olvidando que sólo estaba vestida con un sujetador rosa y bragas que hacían juego pero totalmente empapadas. Mientras más se acercaba a la puerta más fuerte eran los sonidos que provenían de la alcoba. Un gemido suave y un gemido más ligero. Asomándose a la puerta, Haley se asombró ante lo que sucedía dentro.

Acostado de espaldas estaba su padre, Phil, completamente desnudo. Su pene estaba completamente erecto apuntando directamente hacia el techo. Debía medir al menos 16 cm. Se le hizo agua a la boca a Haley y su mano se dirigió rápidamente a su húmedo coño. Se había olvidado por completo que se trataba de su padre y comenzó a frotar su coño a través de sus bragas empapadas. Arrodillada al lado de su pene estaba su madre, masturbándole poco a poco mientras se relamía sus labios pintados de rojo.

Haley observo con asombro el cuerpo desnudo de su madre. Tenía una forma perfecta, con grandes pechos coronados con erectos pezones. A pesar de su edad y de haber tenido 3 hijos, Claire se mantenía bien conservada. Haley no tenía problemas en admirar la hermosa forma de su progenitora.  
"¿Estás listo para gozar, cariño?" murmuro Claire con una sensual voz, mirando a su esposo a los ojos.  
"Oh, sí bebé, más que listo, ¡Cómeme la polla como solo tú sabes hacerlo!" exclamó Phil. Claire se arrodilló entre sus piernas con el culo apuntando hacia Haley. Teniendo el hermoso culo de su madre a la vista, Haley se despojó de sus bragas y reanudo las caricias hacia su coño. Su madre tenía el coño afeitado al igual que ella y pudo ver sus relucientes pliegues de color rosa. Mordiéndose el labio para evitar gemir, Haley deslizó un dedo en su vagina.  
Sonriendo a su marido, Claire besó suavemente la cabeza palpitante de la polla de Phil. Poco a poco envolvió la cabeza púrpura con sus labios y succionó suavemente provocando gemidos a su marido. Sentía sus manos recorrer su pelo mientras ella movía su lengua contra su hendidura. Suavemente comenzó a engullir más de su duro y palpitante pene.

"Mmmm, sí," gimió Phil empujando a su esposa hacia abajo. Claire era la mejor chupando polla. Podía engullir completamente la verga de Phil sin inmutarse. Le tomó a Phil diez años construir una resistencia ante la experta y profunda garganta de Claire para que pudiera durar más de cinco minutos.  
A Claire le gustaba dar mamadas. El sabor, la textura, la sensación de una polla palpitante deslizándose por su garganta. La sensación de la mano de alguien sobre su cabeza, obligándola a tragar más y más profundamente. Le encantaba cuando sentía las bolas de Phil golpeando contra su barbilla. Pero sin lugar a dudas la mejor parte era cuando Phil disparaba su semen en su garganta.  
Sacándose el pene de la boca, Claire sonreía mientras le hacía una paja, "¿Te gusta cómo te la chupo, bebé? ¿Quieres que lama tus bolas?"  
Asintiendo fervientemente, Phil observó a su hermosa esposa deslizarse una de sus bolas en la boca al mismo tiempo que continuaba con la paja. Claire gozaba lamiendo cada uno de sus testículos y dejando una fina capa de saliva por donde su lengua pasaba. Sonriendo ante el placer que le provocaba a su marido, volvió a engullir su polla por completo.

Phil decidió que era hora de hacer algo que su esposa adoraba. Se puso de pie sin sacar su polla de su boca y tomando ambos lados de la cabeza de su mujer comenzó a meter y sacar la polla de su boca. Phil estaba en el cielo, sacaba su polla casi por completo de la boca de su esposa y luego la volvía a meter hasta el fondo. Cerrando los ojos, sonrió. Claire era hermosa, pero había otra persona que Phil deseaba tener de rodillas comiéndole la polla.

Aumentando la velocidad, sintió sus bolas golpeando contra la barbilla de su esposa. Cerrando los ojos se imaginó a esa diosa colombiana, Gloria, la madrasta de su mujer, tragando su pene hasta el fondo de su garganta. Su piel bronceada brillando, sus grandes pechos rebotando con los empujes de Phil. Tenía un cuerpo aún más perfecto que el de su esposa y él ni siquiera se sentía mal por admitirlo. Phil follaba la boca de su esposa imaginando que era la de Gloria. De repente sintió aquella sensación familiar recorrer su cuerpo mientras se preparaba para acabar.

Los ojos de Haley se quedaron fijos en su padre empujando su polla en la garganta de su madre. Nada la había excitado tanto como lo que estaba presenciando, prueba de ello eran los tres dedos que entraban y salían de su cada vez más mojado coño. Presa del placer, Haley desenganchó su sujetador y masajeo sus erectos pezones con su mano libre. Olvidando todo, Haley se sentó apoyando su cuerpo desnudo contra la pared, mirando a sus padres follando frente a ella mientras se masturba. Si Alex o su hermano Luke se despertaban y la descubrían estaría perdida.

Claire sentía como Phil se estremecía y sus manos apretaban su cabeza, lo que significaba que pronto se correría. De pronto, el semen brotó de la polla en su boca y Claire sentía como era disparado a través de su garganta llenado su boca con ese delicioso y familiar sabor. Phil se desplomo en la cama, sacando su polla de la boca de su esposa quien trataba de tragar toda la leche sin desperdiciar nada.

"Mmmmm, nunca me cansare de este delicioso y nutritivo manjar." Dijo Claire mientras se relamía sus labios para no dejar escapar ni una gota.  
"Eres la mejor, cariño." Jadeo Phil mientras se recuperaba de su orgasmo.  
Sonriendo, Claire se puso de pie y lentamente se acercó hacia la cama, "Espero que aun tengas energía para otro round. Yo aún no estoy satisfecha"

Phil observo como Claire subía a la cama y se ponía a horcajadas sobre su cintura. "Si necesitas ayuda puedes imaginar que soy alguien más. Después de todo hay alguien a quien desearías poder follar, ¿no es verdad?," Ronroneó mientras sus manos se apoyaban sobre su pecho, "No me importa. Si yo fuera tú, también me gustaría follarla. Su precioso culo es imposible de dejar de ver donde quiera que vamos."  
"Sí, Gloria, sí..." murmuró Phil mientras su polla volvía a la vida de solo imaginar a aquella belleza latina.

Claire comenzó a pasar su coño arriba y abajo del pene de su marido mientras este retomaba su forma erecta. Su humedad se encargaba de lubricarlo con sus jugos.  
"Sí Gloria," Claire sonrió, "Imagínala a ella... Imagina que soy ella mientras me follas, imagina que es su coño el que está devorando tu verga..." Diciendo esto comenzó a descender buscando introducir la dura polla en su ansioso coño. Frotando la punta a través de sus pliegues, encontró a su apertura. Lentamente la polla se deslizaba en su interior, arrancándole gemidos mientras lo hacía. Una vez tuvo toda la verga de Phil dentro suyo, se tomó un momento para adaptarse a su tamaño. En todos sus años de casados, nunca había sido capaz de ajustarse plenamente a las dimensiones de Phil.

Después de un momento, poco a poco comenzó a levantar sus caderas arriba y abajo fascinando a Haley con sus movimientos. Sus labios suaves envolvieron su pene una y otra vez mientras su culo se levantaba hacia arriba y abajo. Las manos de Phil la tomaron por las caderas para marcar el ritmo de la penetración. Aumentando la velocidad, Claire se levantó hasta que sólo la punta permanecía entre sus pliegues y con fuerza volvía a dirigir su culo hacia abajo. Una y otra vez, Phil vio su pene desaparecer en su esposa.

Phil imaginaba que era Gloria quien lo cabalgaba frenéticamente. Sus enormes tetas rebotaban hacia arriba y hacia abajo. El culo de su esposa no era tan grande pero aun así Phil imaginaba que era el de Gloria el que apretaba con pasión.

Tomando el control sacó su polla del coño de su mujer y la arrojó boca abajo sobre la cama. Su culo perfecto se levantó ante sus ojos. Separando sus nalgas, Phil coloco su hambriento pene en la entrada posterior de Claire.  
"¿Sabes lo que quiero hacer con Gloria?" Phil susurró en el oído de Claire.  
"¿Qué?" Claire gimió sintiendo como Phil frotaba la cabeza de su pene en su estrecho ano.  
"Quiero coger su culo apretado..."

Jadeante, Claire sintió como la polla de su marido la penetraba. Esta no era la primera vez que la follaba por el culo, lo habían hecho en dos o tres ocasiones y ella lo había disfrutado en secreto. Nunca se lo había dicho a Phil porque tenía miedo de este se la metiera por el culo cada noche y ella no creía poder soportarlo diariamente. Acostada en la cama se sentía esa gloriosa presión alrededor de su ano mientras la cabeza lentamente comenzaba a deslizarse dentro. Conteniendo la respiración, se mordió el labio mientras el empujaba su miembro hasta meterlo todo dentro de ese estrecho culo.

Phil gozaba mientras su polla entraba y salía del ano de su esposa. Seguía imaginando que era Gloria a la que penetraba, lo que provoco que aumentara sus embestidas. Phil agarró los pechos de Claire y comenzó a masajearlos, desencadenando gemidos en esta.  
"Si, así, follame con fuerza." Claire gimió cuando sintió como su marido sacaba su polla casi por completo para volver a meterla entera, "Sí... joder... Que rico me follas, papi..."

Al llamarlo papi, la imagen en su cabeza cambio. Ya no era Gloria a quien estaba follando, sino su hija mayor Haley era quien recibía toda su polla por el culo. No era la primera vez que se imaginaba follando a su hija. Phil se había hecho varias pajas cada vez que la veía usando uno de esos ajustados vestidos antes de salir en una cita. Era su más oscuro y perverso secreto.  
Phil gruñía al follar con fuerza a su mujer imaginando que era su hija la que le pedía más. Estaba a punto de correrse.

Afuera de la habitación la Haley de verdad también se encontraba al borde del orgasmo. Veía como la enorme polla de su padre desaparecía en el culo de su madre mientras se metía tres dedos en su chorreante coño.  
"Estoy al límite, cariño." Dijo Phil.  
"Sí, córrete conmigo." murmuró Claire.

Usando todas sus fuerzas, Phil sacó completamente la polla del culo de Claire para meterla de golpe en una estocada final, haciendo que ambos llegaran al orgasmo y llenando de semen el culo de su esposa. Hayley se corrió al mismo tiempo que sus padres, con sus húmedas bragas en la boca para ahogar sus gemidos de placer.

Phil y Claire permanecieron un rato acostados jadeando luego de otra candente y exhaustiva sesión. Phil le dio un beso a su esposa para luego levantarse. "Ahora regreso, cariño. Iré por un por un poco de agua." Dijo Phil agarrando una bata y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.  
Haley se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría y agarrando su ropa se dirigió de prisa hacia su habitación. Corriendo por el pasillo, desnuda, Haley llego hasta la puerta de su cuarto pero antes de entrar echo un último vistazo hacia atrás, viendo a su padre dirigirse hacia abajo con la bata ligeramente abierta y mostrando su gran polla rebotando mientras caminaba. Hayley se estremeció ante tal visión y sintió como su coño volvía a humedecerse.

Decidida a masturbarse con su consolador imaginando que era su padre se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su cama solo para encontrarse de frente con algo inesperado. Su hermano Luke estaba sentado en la cama con su polla en las manos. En su prisa por no ser descubierta había entrado en la habitación equivocada.


	2. Chapter 2

**MODERN FAMILY  
La Familia que Folla Unida...  
Capítulo 2: Los Hermanos se divierten.**

Haley permaneció atónita, se encontraba desnuda en la habitación de su hermano, a la que había entrado por error. Pero eso no era todo pues su hermano Luke también se encontraba desnudo, sentado en su cama con la polla entre las manos, la cual seguía erecta ante la escultural visón que tenía enfrente.

Instintivamente trato desesperadamente de cubrirse, protegiendo sus pezones erectos y chorreando coño mojado, mientras dejaba caer su ropa al suelo. Su mano era apenas suficiente para cubrir sus pechos crecientes y con la otra mano no podía mantener oculto su atractivo coño a la vista de Luke. Podía sentir como sus jugos aun chorreaban por su entrepierna mientras permanecía de pie.

Haley observo detenidamente a su hermano, se encontraba jadeante, posiblemente fruto de la paja que se estaba haciendo, o tal vez a causa de algo más. La chica observo que no había nada que su hermano estuviera usando para pajearse. Ninguna revista o película, únicamente… ella.  
Luego de un par de minutos que parecieron una eternidad, Haley hablo.  
"¿Te estabas pajeando mientras me observabas, no? Eres un chico enfermo, hermanito." susurró tratando de ignorar el hecho de que el solo decir esas palabras la habían encendido nuevamente.  
"No tan enfermo como tú", respondió Luke sonriendo mientras admiraba el cuerpo de su hermana, "Masturbándote con mamá y papá."

"Entonces si me estabas observando." Exclamo Haley sin quitar la vista del duro rabo de su hermano "Y dime… ¿Te gusto lo que viste?"  
Luke asintió, "Si, tienes un cuerpo precioso, Haley. ¿Puedo verlo mejor?"

Sintiéndose halagada por el piropo, movió lentamente sus manos lejos de su cuerpo dejando a Luke verla completamente. La respiración de Lucas se agito al ver a su hermosa hermana revelándose a sí misma. Su coño estaba empapado y bien afeitado, incluso con el más pequeño de sus vellos púbicos había sido extraído. Sus pechos no eran enormes, pero eran abundantes. Con el tamaño perfecto para caber en una mano cada uno. Sus pezones bastante rosados se encontraban erectos y coronaban maravillosamente su piel ligeramente bronceada. Haciéndole una seña para que se diera la vuelta, Luke se maravilló ante la celestial visión del culo de su hermana. Era brillante, pequeño y sin duda alguna, de lo más follable.

Haley no podía evitar pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo, primero había observado a sus padres follar, masturbándose ante el espectáculo, y ahora sentía como su coño se humedecía más y más más al saber que su hermano estaba admirando su cuerpo.

Encontrándose aun de espaldas, oyó el crujido de la cama al ponerse Luke de pie y de pronto sintió unas manos masajeando su cuerpo. En vez de apartarlo sucumbió a sus agiles dedos. Sus manos se deslizaron sobre su culo metiéndose entre sus cachetes. Sintió un dedo presionar ligeramente su ano haciendo que se mordiera el labio. La segunda mano rodeo su cuerpo y llegó hasta sus tetas. Masajeando sus senos y apretando sus erectos pezones con sus dedos. Haciendo todo lo posible para no gemir, Haley se mordió con fuerza el labio mientras cerraba los ojos.

De repente, Luke pellizco con fuerza su pezón haciéndola soltar un gemido. Mientras giraba y retorcía su pezón, deslizó la otra mano más abajo entre sus piernas y directo hasta su coño. Un dedo recorrió lentamente su raja frotando arriba y abajo masajeando sus pliegues. Y entonces lo encontró. La punta del dedo rozó su clítoris lo que la hizo gemir.

"¡Zorra!" exclamó Luke mientras ella gemía, "Estas disfrutando mientras tu hermanito te manosea."  
"Mmmmm, sí," fue todo lo que pudo decir Haley mientras su coño empapaba las manos de su hermano.

"Tengo que admitir hermanita, que tienes un mejor cuerpo que el de mama. Muchas veces me he pajeado pensando en ti", le dijo Luke al oído empujando su dedo en su húmedo agujero.

Haley estaba totalmente excitada y perdida en la lujuria. La chica abrió sus piernas para darle completo acceso a su hermano, quien añadió un segundo dedo dentro de su coño. Si bien esta era la primera experiencia sexual de Luke, el chico tenía en su haber una larga lista de vídeos y guías sobre cómo complacer a una mujer. Aunque nunca imagino que terminaría usando lo aprendido para darle placer a su hermana. Moviendo sus dedos dentro y fuera de su coño, sintió los labios de su concha masajeando suavemente sus dedos. Si esto se sentía increíble no podía imaginar cómo se sentiría cuando estuviera dentro ella. Descansando su pulgar sobre su clítoris, masajeó la protuberancia en círculos mientras sus dedos entraban y salían de su húmeda raja.

Todo lo que Haley podía pensar era en lo bueno que era. Dylan nunca hizo esto por ella. Él siempre estaba obsesionado con mamadas y sexo y no con complacerla a ella. ¿Quién imaginaria que encontraría tal placer en el tonto de su hermano? Otro dedo encontró su camino dentro de ella, moviéndose en su interior, enviando ondas de placer a través de su cuerpo. Los ataques de Luke en sus pezones no se habían detenido y ahora era su boca la que chupaba con desenfreno sus tetas, lamiendo y mordiendo y causándole un placer indescriptible.

De repente, Haley sintió que las manos de Luke se deslizan lejos de sus pechos y coño. Gimiendo con molestia, abrió los ojos solo para observar a su hermano de rodillas frente a ella. Sabiendo lo que este quería hacer, Haley se apoyó en la puerta para así poder abrir más las piernas y darle aún más acceso a su chorreante coño.

"¿Quiere que lama tu mojado coño?" pregunto Luke con su boca a centímetros de distancia de su raja. Su aliento se sentía cálido contra sus labios húmedos.

"No quiero que lamas", dijo Haley mirando a los ojos a su hermano. "Quiero que lo devores." Añadió con una voz seductora llena de lujuria. La lengua de Luke se dirigió hacia los labios de su sensible coño. Con la punta recorrió suavemente el exterior de sus pliegues enviando escalofríos por su espina. Sus manos descansaban sobre sus muslos disfrutando de la sensación de su carne suave. Pasando la lengua por su raja hasta llegar a su clítoris lo lamio como si se tratase del más dulce de los helados. Chupándolo con placer y haciendo que su hermana se retorciera de placer.

Haley apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Llevo sus manos hasta el despeinado cabello de su hermano y tomándolo de este lo forzó a hundir su cara en su coño. Gimiendo mientras se adentraba más profundamente en su coño, podía sentir su nariz hacer cosquillas a su clítoris mientras su boca besaba sus labios inferiores y su lengua penetraba en su feminidad. Luke lamió sus jugos retorciendo su lengua dentro del coño de su hermana. El sabor de su hermana era una delicia, dulce y salado a la vez. Sus manos apretaban con fuerza su culo, dejando visibles marcas en su delicada piel. Sintiendo su orgasmo acercarse, Haley sujeto con fuerza la cabeza de su hermano entre sus piernas para obligarlo a beber de sus jugos.

"Me corro, hermanito," chillo Haley mientras sus jugos se derramaron sobre la cara de este. Sosteniéndolo allí durante un minuto mientras este bebía el néctar de su labor bien hecha. Finalmente Luke se separó del coño de su hermano, observando como esta se dejaba caer de rodillas frente a él, sonriente y jadeante.

Sin previo aviso Haley se lanzó contra su hermano plantándole un apasionado beso en los labios y probando sus propios jugos. Los hermanos se besaron con lujuria. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron en un prohibido e incestuoso beso que los dejo sin aliento.  
"Eres un chico travieso", dijo Haley a un sonriente al separase de Luke, "Acabas de darle a tu hermana mayor un espectacular orgasmo."

"¿En serio?" pregunto Luke bastante sorprendido de sus habilidades.  
"Seguro que sí," ronroneó Haley poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la cama mientras movía sus caderas de manera sensual, "Creo que te mereces una recompensa."  
Haley se sentó en la cama y haciendo un sensual ademan con un dedo le indico a su hermano que se acercara. La chica observo a su hermano ponerse de pie apresuradamente y llegar hasta ella con su erecto rabo balanceándose entre sus piernas.

Una vez lo tuve frente a ella, Haley se detuvo un momento para observarlo detenidamente. Tenía una grande y morada cabeza con algunos vellos púbicos en la base y un par de bolas de gran tamaño debajo. Podía jurar que había crecido sustancialmente desde la primera vez que lo había visto y parecía incluso más grande que el de su padre.

"Vaya que es grande," dijo Haley mientras su mano lo acariciaba lentamente. Poco a poco comenzó a masturbarlo sintiendo Luke se estremecía ante su toque. "Me gustan grandes."  
La chica siguió bombeando de arriba a abajo la dura polla, provocando gemidos y quejidos en su hermano. Finalmente se la llevo a la boca para saborearla. Trato de engullirla entera como su madre pero apenas y pudo llegar hasta la mitad. Se conformó con lamerla toda, de la base hasta la cabeza. El chico estuvo a punto de correrse ahí mismo. Haciendo uso de todo el autocontrol que tenía trato de evitar llenar de leche la boca de su hermana con la esperanza de poder llenar su coño mejor.

"Creo que estás bastante cerca," Dijo Haley retirando su boca de la polla de Luke, "No tenemos mucho tiempo y prefiero que me folles antes que amanezca. ¡Te parece bien?"  
Asintiendo fervientemente, Luke no podía creer su suerte. Se sintió afortunado cuando descubrió a su hermana masturbándose en el pasillo pero nunca pensó que terminaría cogiéndosela.  
"Date prisa, ya estoy lista. Follame hermanito. Métemela toda." susurro Haley poniéndose a cuatro patas sobre la cama y meneando su sensual culo. Luke se preparó para follar a su hermana, por un momento pensó en metérsela por el culo pero la verdad era que ansiaba sentir su coño devorando su verga. Con suerte podría follarla analmente en otra ocasión.

Sabiendo que su hermana ya no era virgen Luke sabía que no había problemas en follarla y le metió toda la polla en el estrecho coño de su hermana. Al sentir como ese trozo de carne la atravesaba, Haley hundió la cara en una almohada para ahogar un grito.  
"¿Estas bien?" preguntó el chico preocupado.

"Sí. Es solo que nunca había tenido algo tan grande dentro. Dame un minuto para acostumbrarme." respondió Haley.  
Luego de un par de minutos, Haley comenzó a mover sus caderas de atrás hacia adelante para indicarle a su hermano que ya podía follarla. Luke capto el mensaje y comenzó a meter y sacar su verga de la húmeda raja de la chica. El joven se sentía en el cielo cuando estaba totalmente enfundado dentro de su hermana.

Tomándola por las caderas, Luke follaba con fuerza a Haley. Mientras una de sus manos llego hasta el encantador culo de su hermana. Supuso que tenía un culo sensible y lo masajeó mientras la taladraba. Apretaba sus nalgas con fuerza y en calor del momento le propino una fuerte nalgada que le dejo el culo rojo y la hizo estremecer. Haley por su parte usaba su mano para jugar con sus pezones y con la otra frotaba su clítoris con furia. Se encontraba aun sensible después de su orgasmo anterior, y estaba a punto de correrse de nuevo.

"¿Te gusta cómo se siente mi coño en tu dura verga? Ahhhh, que rico. Massss" Haley ronroneó seductoramente mientras culo recibía otra palmada. Sus pechos se bamboleaban al ritmo en que la polla de su hermano entraba y salía de ella una y otra vez. Luke quería que esto durara para siempre, pero podía sentir sus bolas hinchadas esa sensación familiar.

"Te encanta follar a tu sucia hermana mayor, ¿verdad? Dame más duro, hermanito. Con fuerza. Mmmmm ahhhhh", Haley gemía sintiendo como un nuevo orgasmo invadía su cuerpo.  
"Haley… Me voy a correr..." jadeo Luke perdido en el placer.  
Haley deseaba sentir la leche de Luke llenando su concha pero deseaba más el sentirla en su rostro y saborearla.

"Córrete en mi cara," dijo Haley sacándose el pene de su hermano y poniéndose de rodillas, "Cúbreme con tu semen, Luke."  
Luke se puso de pie y comenzó a sacudirse rápidamente su miembro. La visión de su hermana arrodillada con la boca abierta esperando a que soltara su semilla sobre su cuerpo desnudo fue demasiado y el semen comenzó a salir a chorros de su verga. La primera explosión cayó en su boca y parte de su frente. Varios chorros más en sus mejillas rosadas y Luke se aseguró de apuntar los últimos disparos hacia abajo en dirección de sus pechos, cubriéndolos con una capa de su semen. Exhausto se dejó caer sobre la cama mientras su pene se suavizaba poco a poco.  
Contenta consigo misma, Haley se puso de pie con su cuerpo cubierto de semen.  
"Eso fue increíble Luke," dijo Haley tomando un poco de esperma y llevándoselo la boca, tragándolo rápidamente, "Si te portas bien repetiremos esto muy pronto."

Camino hacia la puerta y agachándose para recoger su ropa le permitió a Luke deleitarse con otro vistazo a su espectacular y angelical trasero.  
Antes de salir le lanzo un beso a su hermanito para luego guiñarle un ojo pícaramente y retirarse satisfecha.  
Con una gran sonrisa en los labios, Luke aún no podía creer lo que acaba de pasar. Antes de quedar dormido pensó en el culo de Haley y se preguntó si esta lo dejaría follarselo. Sin embargo su último pensamiento fue hacia su otra hermana, Alex. O más bien las enormes tetas de Alex, las cuales ansiaba sentir rodeando su polla y cubrirlas de semen como a Haley. Después de todo si había logrado follar con una de sus hermanas no podría ser difícil follar con la otra.

Por su parte Alex se encontraba ajena a toda la acción que había sucedido en la casa. Pocos minutos después de que Haley saliera en busca de ropa interior limpia, Alex se despertó. Al igual que su hermana había despertado empapada luego de un agradable sueño. Con un suspiro se puso los pantalones de pijama alrededor de sus tobillos y expuso su coño mojado. Antes de proseguir miro en dirección a la cama de Haley para asegurarse que esta estuviera dormida y la encontró vacía. Agradeciendo su suerte, Alex rozó suavemente sus muslos sensibles en su camino hasta su coño.

Usando sus dedos los deslizo arriba y abajo de su raja, empapándolos con sus jugos. A diferencia de su hermana, Alex tenía una concha peluda. Debido a que no le interesaban las cuestiones de belleza y estaba más enfocada en sus estudios, Alex había descuidado un poco imagen personal, cosa que no le molestaba en lo mínimo. No era vanidosa como su hermana o Gloria. Y la verdad era que le gustaba sentir sus dedos acariciar su peluda raja.  
Después de un minuto introdujo un dedo en su agujero. Jadeante forzó su dedo aún más adentro de su concha, retorciéndose en un intento de encontrar su punto G. Utilizando la otra mano comenzó a frotar su clítoris enviando escalofríos por su cuerpo. Arqueando la espalda mientras empujaba su dedo más adentro intentado llegar hasta el fondo.

Buscando aún más placer comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa del pijama hasta dejar sus gloriosos pechos sueltos. Alex siempre se había sentido orgullosa de sus pechos. Eran enormes, mucho más grande que los de su hermanas. Le gustaba sentir las lascivas miradas de chicos y chicas por igual cuando se bamboleaban por la calle. Después de todo Alex era bisexual.  
Dejando que su mano vagar por su cuerpo desnudo pronto se encontró su pecho izquierdo y comenzó a masajear su sensible teta. Tirando de la carne suavemente hasta gemir de placer. Con sus dedos jugaba con su pezón hasta dejarlo erecto, torciéndolo suavemente entre ellos. Respirando profundamente pellizco con fuerza su pezón, sintiendo un ligero dolor que hizo que su que su coño se humedeciera aún más. Aprovechando esto, sumergió otro dedo dentro de sí misma. Con dos dedos entrando y saliendo de su peludo coño y pellizcando aún más sus pezones, Alex alcanzo el orgasmo empapando las sabanas de su cama.

Alex se llevó sus húmedos dedos hasta su boca y saboreo sus propios jugos con deleite. Sin embargo aún no estaba satisfecha. Viendo que su hermana aun no regresaba de donde fuera que hubiera ido se levando de la cama y se despojó por completo de sus ropa, quedando al desnudo.  
Sintiéndose temeraria se dirigió hasta uno de los cajones Haley en busca de un viejo conocido. Un consolador de color naranja vibratorio. Media 12 cm de largo y era bastante grueso. Echando un vistazo rápido por el pasillo para asegurarse de que su hermana aun no volvía, Alex cerró la puerta y cogió el consolador. Sosteniéndolo en sus manos no pudo evitar el sentirse excitada al masturbase con el juguete de su hermana.

Regresando a su cama se llevó el juguete hasta su boca. Alex le dio un beso con sus carnosos labios, antes de abrirlos permitiendo que el consolador se deslizara en su boca. Empujándolo todo por su garganta, Alex logro engullirlo por completo sin problemas. Esta era una práctica regular para ella, como siempre buscaba ser siempre la mejor en todo. Aunque ansiaba el día que pudiera intentarlo con un pene de verdad. Uso su lengua para lubricar bien el juguete y pudo saborear a su hermana en el consolador, ese delicioso sabor que deseaba poder probar directamente de la fuente. Empujando el consolador dentro y fuera de su boca pronto comenzó a gotear lleno con su saliva.

Sacándolo de su boca lo llevo hasta su raja donde comenzó a pasarlo por sus húmedos labios antes de introducirlo de golpe hasta el fondo, arrancándose un gemido de placer. Mientras el juguete entraba y salía de coño, cerró los ojos imaginándose la figura desnuda de su hermana.  
"Ohhh Haley." Gimió Alex. Como deseaba saborear la raja de su hermana mientras ella le comía la suya. Deseaba que su hermana le devorara su peluda raja así como utilizar el consolador en su coño y también en su culo, deseaba que su hermana gritara su nombre al correrse.  
Saco el consolador por completo y lo paso hacia arriba y hacia abajo sobre sus pliegues húmedos. Luego lo introdujo nuevamente en su peludo coño. Esta vez imaginando que era su abuelastra Gloria la que lo hundía sin piedad. Alex fantaseaba con chupar las enormes tetas de Gloria, casi tan grandes como las suyas. Soñaba con sentirlas presionarse una sobre la otra y juntar sus erectos pezones. Alex se corrió soltando chorros de sus jugos e imaginando que era Gloria quien los recibía empándala por completo.

Mientras se preparaba para volver a meter el juguete en su coño, tuvo una mejor y sucia idea. Tomó el consolador y luego de limpiar sus jugos con su boca lo llevo hasta su entrada trasera, donde comenzó a introducirlo lentamente; gimiendo mientras entraba más y más. Ella no era ajena a anal. Alex era adicta a masturbarse y a terminaba corriéndose más cuando se metía algo en su culo que cuando usaba su vagina. Alex siempre había tenido fantasías sobre alguien follando su culo. Alguien específico, alguien quien deseaba la poseyera con lujuria. A medida que se hundía el consolador en su culo imaginaba que era su gorda verga la que la penetraba, gimió su nombre, "Oh Luke..."

Una vez tuvo el consolador profundamente metido en su culo, se tomó un momento para acostumbrarse a la peculiar sensación. Incluso después de todo este tiempo nunca había podido acostumbrarse a la sensación de tener un objeto tan grande en su culo. Imaginando que era su hermano Luke follando su culo apretado, Alex comenzó a empujar el consolador dentro y fuera de su ano. Tirando de él hasta casi sacarlo todo para luego sumergirlo de nuevo haciéndole gemir en voz alta.

Apoyándose sobre su almohada, arqueó su espalda y empujó el consolador aún más rápido en su culo mientras movía la otra mano a su clítoris. Convulsionando de placer, Alex se encontró disparaba hacia su segundo orgasmo. Decidiendo que esta posición era incómoda, se acomodó boca abajo sobre la cama levantando su culo al aire. El cambio de posición repentino hizo que el interruptor en el lado del consolador se encendiera y el juguete comenzó a vibrar.  
Esta nueva sensación y la posición en que se encontraba la hizo cambiar de fantasía. Imaginando que era otra persona la que hundía su gruesa verga en su estrecho culito, aquella que más deseaba que la follara.

"Ooooooooooh, sí, Papi, métemela toda..." Alex gimió. Desesperada por correrse una última vez comenzó a hundir el plástico que vibraba profundamente en su agujero trasero. Su otra mano se deslizó entre sus piernas y furiosamente masajeó su clítoris, imaginando la lengua de su madre en él. "mmm, mama que bien me comes el coño. Ahhhh"

De pronto, su cuerpo se contrajo con un orgasmo fantástico. Chorros salieron disparados de su coño mientras gemía de placer. Las sabanas de su cama estaban completamente mojadas así como la abundante mata de vello sobre su raja.

Cansada y satisfecha, Alex alcanzo a cubrir su desnuda figura con una sábana. No se molestó en cambiar las empapadas sabanas o sacarse el consolador del culo. Solamente se concentró en dormir y soñar con su familia follandola.

Haley regreso a la habitación luego de darse una rápida ducha para limpiarse el semen de su hermano. Al entrar encontró a su hermana aun dormida sin embargo escucho un ligero y familiar zumbido. Retiro lentamente las sabanas que cubrían el cuerpo de su hermana las sintió húmedas y se asombró al encontrarla completamente desnuda y con su consolador metido en el culo.  
Haley sonrió al observar lo pervertida que era su hermanita, tomando su celular le saco una foto. Se dirigió a su cama y se acostó dispuesta a dormir luego de tan excitante noche. Observando a su hermanita dormida con una sonrisa en los sabios y sabiendo que Luke seguramente se encontraba igual, Haley también sonrió pensando en lo bien que la pasarían de ahora en adelante. Pero primero se encargaría de enseñarle a Alex a no tomar sus cosas sin permiso.


	3. Chapter 3

**MODERN FAMILY  
CAPITULO 3  
UN DIA EN CASA DE LOS ABUELOS**

Gloria se despertó al sentir un par de manos arrugadas recorrían su cuerpo. Sintió un ligero pinchazo y gimió suavemente. Empujando su culo hacia atrás apretó su trasero en la erección de su marido y lo movió lentamente de arriba hacia abajo. Gimiendo mientras sentía ese pene untarse en su enorme y jugoso trasero, Gloria sonrió a través de sus voluptuosos labios, lista para la acción. Mirando hacia el reloj se dio cuenta de que Jay sólo tenía alrededor de media hora. Suspirando, se dio cuenta de que simplemente la follaria y se marcharía al venirse.  
Levantando las sabanas se dio la vuelta y miro a su marido a los ojos. Gloria llevaba par de bragas blancas de encaje y un sujetador que hacia juego. Mirando vehementemente a los ojos de Jay estiró un brazo hacia atrás y se liberó del sujetador, dejando su enorme pecho libre. Sus tetas eran más grandes que una copa D. Colgaban bien en su cuerpo y se coronaban con un par de pezones de color negro chocolate. Gloria bajó la mirada hacia el endurecido pene de su marido y lentamente envolvió sus suaves manos alrededor de él. Jay tenía un pene sorprendente para su edad, aunque tal vez ya no tenía la resistencia de antaño. Sacudiéndolo suavemente su dirigió hacia su esposo sonriendo seductoramente.

"¿Quieres cogerte a esta hermosa mujer latina?" Gloria ronroneó en su marcado acento colombiano haciendo gemir a Jay.

"Joder sí..." Gimió incorporándose y girando a su esposa sobre sus manos y rodillas. Maravillándose ante su culo redondo, Jay tiró de sus bragas dejándolo al descubierto. Su culo era perfecto. Grande, pero sin marcas y absolutamente jugoso. Retirando completamente la prenda, Jay inhaló su exquisito aroma. Plantando besos suavemente a lo largo de su piel bronceada por fin plantó un beso en los labios de su vulva.

Sacudiendo su culo, Gloria observó cómo Jay estaba hipnotizado con el vaivén de sus nalgas. Sonriendo empujó hacia atrás para que su dura polla se encontrar con su apretado coño. Regresando a la realidad, Jay agarró su pene y lo dirigió a su coño. Frotando su pene arriba y abajo de sus labios vaginales, finalmente encontró la entrada de su vagina. Empujando hacia adelante con una sola estocada, Jay se enterró hasta la empuñadura en un movimiento rápido.  
Gimiendo, Gloria dejó caer su cabeza mientras Jay llevaba sus manos al frente y agarraba sus pechos como apoyo. Apretando sus pezones entre sus dedos, Jay empezó a follar a su esposa sin descanso. Gloria adorada la gran polla palpitante de su marido, pero él tenía un problema fatal. Llegaba a su orgasmo demasiado pronto. Gloria a menudo tenía que satisfacerse a sí misma una vez que este hubiera cubierto de esperma su atractivo cuerpo.

Gloria podía sentir Jay palpitando dentro de ella. La sensación familiar de que se preparaba para acabar. Frustrada, se preparó para falsificar otro orgasmo. Jay levantó la mano y la dejó caer con fuerza sobre su trasero bien formado. Gimiendo suavemente, Gloria disfruto de la sensación de escozor de la cachetada. Él sabía qué hacer y lo hacía bien, solo que acababa demasiado rápido. Gimiendo en voz alta, Gloria fingió su orgasmo, colapsando sobre la cama y manteniendo su culo en el aire. Jay se mantuvo jadeante mientras empujaba profundamente dentro de ella hasta que hizo erupción y lanzo grandes cantidades de esperma caliente en su ansioso coño.

Gimiendo de alivio, se echó hacia atrás antes de mirar a su reloj, "Mierda, mi vuelo saldrá pronto. Tengo que irme, Gloria. ¿Va a estar bien sola con los chicos?"

"Sí Jay, estaré bien, los chicos me aman." Gloria suspiró mientras su húmedo coño suplicaba por alivio. Mirando a su marido salir aprisa por la puerta, se acostó boca arriba sobre la cama, abriéndose de piernas completamente, comenzó a frotar sus dedos por su coño. Gimiendo de frustración al no poder hacer nada para estimularse a sí misma, Gloria se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Mirándose en el espejo, no podía dejar de admirar su forma. Las tetas y el culo eran enormes y aparentemente desafiaban la gravedad. Su coño era de un color dorado y tenía una pequeña franja de vello púbico que serpenteaba su camino hasta su clítoris ligeramente sobresaliente. Separando los labios de su vulva, salpicó un poco de agua en ella para lavar el semen de su coño. Luego de secarse sacó un nuevo par de bragas y un sujetador a juego y regreso a la alcoba.

Con Jay fuera todo el fin de semana sabía que tendría que complacerse a si misma. Pensó en utilizar uno de sus muchos juguetes para aliviar su calentura cuando entre el silencio de la casa alcanzo a escuchar algo. El sonido de gemidos. Intrigada, salió de su habitación usando sólo su ropa interior y trató de encontrar la fuente del ruido. Al acercarse a la habitación de su hijo, Manny, descubrió rápidamente el origen del ruido. Mirando a escondidas dentro de la habitación vio a su hijo pajeandose, mientras disfrutaba un poco de pornografía en su ordenador. Manny tenía el pene como el de su padre, grande, bonito y marrón. Casi parecido al de Jay aunque claramente mucho más joven y vigoroso.

En el estado de excitación en que se encontraba, Gloria comenzó a tener pensamientos impuros hacia su hijo y su gran y erecta verga. Gloria era muy abierta con su sexualidad, estaba dispuesta a follar con hombres o mujeres siempre que le brindaran el placer que requería. Tan caliente como se encontraba estaba dispuesta a follar con cualquier cosa y la gran polla de Manny parecía una herramienta perfecta para satisfacerla. Abrió lentamente la puerta sin llamar la atención de su hijo y llego hasta donde estaba. Al observar más de cerca ese enorme rabo se le hizo agua a la boca. Una perla de pre-semen se filtraba desde su punta haciendo que Gloria lo deseara más.

"¿No preferirías mejor una mujer de verdad?" Gloria ronroneó causando que Manny se sobresaltara y tratara de proteger a su cuerpo desnudo. Sus manos no fueron suficientes para proteger a su miembro de la vista de Gloria.

"Eres un niño muy perverso. Desperdiciando esa gran polla en una paja cuando podrías estar cogiendo con tu atractiva madre," Gloria sonrió inclinándose hacia su hijo.  
"Mamá..." Manny murmuró confundido en cuanto a lo que su madre estaba diciendo.

"¿Acaso no soy lo suficiente atractiva para ti? ¿Acaso no quieres follar a tu madre?" Gloria se quejó haciendo un puchero provocando que la verga de Manny creciera más. El pobre chico no pudo más que asentir en respuesta y esperaba que su madre no estuviera bromeando. Su aprehensión desapareció tan pronto como Gloria sonrió y se puso de rodillas hasta quedar frente a su polla, la cual aún intentaba cubrir con sus manos.

"Eres tímido, ¿verdad? Que te parece si yo te muestro algo primero." dijo Gloria mientras desabrochaba su sujetador. Dejando rebotar sus tetas libremente y mostrándole a Manny sus ya erectos pezones. Sin embargo la visión duro poco ya que rápidamente cubrió sus pechos con sus de sus manos y negó con la cabeza, "Hay que ser justos. Tienes que mostrar, si quieres ver. ¿Por qué no dejas que tu madre se deleite con esa gran y jugosa verga? Así tu puedes deleitarte con mis enormes tetas."

Manny lentamente movió sus manos alejándolas de su pene. El ver el pene de su hijo de cerca y en todo su esplendor hizo que Gloria emparara completamente sus bragas. Una rígida barra de carne coronada con una ancha cabeza, con el glande aun cubierto con el prepucio. Tenía también un par de grandes bolas llenas de esperma a la espera de hacer en erupción.  
"Bueno," murmuró Gloria dejando sus hermosos senos al descubierto y poniéndose de pie mientras sacudía sensualmente sus caderas. "Ahora, quiero pajees esa gran verga para mí, mientras te doy un pequeño espectáculo."

Al darse cuenta que su madre no estaba bromeando, Manny envolvió su mano alrededor de su polla y comenzó a bombear lentamente de abajo hacia arriba. Gimiendo ante lo que veía, Gloria lentamente comenzó a bailar, moviendo su culo para Manny. Mirándolo a los ojos, apretaba sus pechos juntos, haciendo pucheros mientras lo hacía. Manny pensó en los labios apretados de su madre envueltos alrededor de su polla, succionando sobre su cabeza púrpura, rociar su semen en su garganta y sobretodo sus pechos perfectos. Gloria masajeo lentamente sus tetas y retorció sus pezones mirando a su hijo masturbándose con ella. El dolor la hizo gemir y apretar los dientes excitando Manny aún más. La paja de Manny continuó al fantasear acerca de lo que su madre iba a dejar que le haga. Lamer su coño, chuparle las tetas, follarla tal vez incluso cogerla por el culo.  
"No demasiado rápido Manny, lento y calmado. Quiero probarla antes que te corras," Gloria sonrió seductoramente sacando su lengua y deslizándola a lo largo de sus dulces labios, "Juega con esas pesadas bolas tuyas. Dales un buen masaje."

Haciendo lo que le decía su madre, bajo la velocidad de su paja y lentamente acarició sus testículos con la otra mano. Gimiendo de placer mientras seguía observando a su madre estuvo a punto de correrse al observar como esta se daba a vuelta e inclinándose le regalaba una buena vista de ese gran trasero suyo. Enganchando sus pulgares en el interior de su tanga la llevo lentamente hacia bajo revelando su deliciosa vagina ante él. Una vez se hubo despojado de ella se propino una sonora una palmada a sí misma haciendo que su culo se agitara. Volviéndose de frente a su hijo, deslizó una mano hasta su coño. Separando sus labios, le dio a Manny un buen vistazo de su hambriento y empapado coño. Deslizando un dedo dentro de él, Gloria gimió en voz alta excitando a Manny aún más.

"Creo es hora de probar ese delicioso pedazo de carne," ronroneó Gloria poniéndose rodillas delante de su hijo. Manny retiro sus manos de su pene y testículos las cuales fueron reemplazadas por las de su madre. Acariciando su longitud con las dos manos se maravilló de su tamaño, deleitándose en el hecho de que dos manos parecían insuficientes. No podía esperar a sentir a su hijo entrando y saliendo de ese coño. Sonriendo ante ese pensamiento y buscando medir cuanto le tomaba a su hijo correrse una idea cruzo por su mente. "Si logras aguantar a correrte hasta que yo te lo permita te daré un premio. Si te corres antes tendrás que seguir conformándote con pajas. ¿Te parece bien?"

Asintiendo en respuesta, Manny observó a su madre a bajar la cabeza y posar sus carnosos labios sobre la bulbosa cabeza de su pene. Luego de darle un beso en la punta, abrió su boca y comenzó a empujar su longitud por su garganta. En cuestión de segundos tuvo el pene de su hijo completamente dentro de su garganta, con sus labios tocando la base del mismo. Apretando los puños, Manny hizo todo lo posible para evitar correrse. Su madre comenzó a mover su cabeza de arriba abajo, cubriendo de saliva su verga. Se la sacaba por completo para luego lamerla toda y volverla a engullir hasta el fondo. Manny deseaba descargar su leche en la boca de su madre pero la promesa de un premio aún mejor era más tentadora.

El saber que era el pene de su hijo el que se deslizaba por su garganta hacia todo aún más excitante para Gloria. Ella siempre había sido caliente, dispuesta a probar de todo. Aunque Jay también era aventurero en la cama, últimamente con el trabajo la había descuidado un poco. Habiendo soportado el tiempo suficiente Gloria se sacó el pene de su hijo de la boca.  
"Eres un niño obediente y te has ganado esto." dijo Gloria mirando a su hijo, "Esta vez puedes córrete cuando quieras."

Los ojos de Manny se abrieron de emoción al ver como su madre tomaba su verga y la deslizaba entre sus enormes tetas. Empujando sus tetas juntas aprisiono el pene de su hijo entre ellas y comenzó a moverlas de arriba abajo. Escupiendo entre su pecho para lubricarlo, oyó a Manny gemir de placer. Cerrando los ojos, el chico simplemente disfrutó de la sensación. Mientras sus tetas subían y bajaban con más fuerza, Gloria saco su lengua y empezó a tocar con ella la cabeza del pene cuando este asomaba entre la rendija de sus tetas, provocando gemidos más calientes en su hijo.

"Ohhh, mama. Qué bien se siente. Mmmmm." Gemía Manny.

"¿Te gustan las tetas de mami? Mmmmm, a mami le encanta como se siente tu verga entre ellas. Córrete mijo. Baña las gordas tetas de tu madre con tu leche."

"Siii, mami. Me corrroooo."

El placer era demasiado difícil de soportar. La sensación sedosa de sus pechos suaves y el delicioso calor de su boca le hicieron estallar de placer, bañando los pechos y la cara de su madre con su semen. Una pequeña cantidad aterrizó en la boca de Gloria, que esta se tragó con avidez.  
Manny cayó rendido en la silla y observó a Gloria ponerse de pie cubierta con su semen. Sin hacer ningún intento para limpiarse se dirigió a su cama donde se sentó abriéndose de piernas, "Tendremos visitas pronto por lo que no podremos follar a gusto, pero se de otra forma en que puedes complacer a mamá."

Manny entendió la indirecta y esta vez fue el quien se arrodillo frente a su madre y se puso a trabajar. Luke y el habían visto juntos incontables videos y guías de placer por lo que tenía una idea de cómo proceder. Comenzó deslizando su lengua por sus pliegues, introduciéndola ligeramente para luego subir donde rápidamente encontró su clítoris y lo ataco sin piedad. Mordiéndolo suavemente y lamiendo su capullo sensible, Manny sabía que estaba haciéndolo bien cuando Gloria comenzó a deslizar sus dedos por su cabello y sus gemidos se hicieron más fuertes.

"mmmm, Manny. Qué bien lo haces hijo, comete la panocha de mami. Ahhhhh siiii"

Buscando complacer a su madre, Manny deslizó un dedo dentro de su concha lo que la hizo jadear y empujar su coño aún más en el rostro de su hijo. El chico seguía trabajando en el clítoris de su madre, chupándolo con ahínco mientras su dedo entraba y salía con rapidez de su coño. Gloria se había acostado en la cama, abriendo sus piernas lo más que podía. El coño de Gloria comenzó a chorrear sus jugos, haciendo más resbaladizo el acceso. Debido a la rapidez el dedo de Manny repente se deslizó más abajo y penetro en el agujero de su culo. Manny intentó sacar el dedo sólo para ser detenido por Gloria. Forzando el dedo más profundamente en su culo, Gloria gimió intensamente. Ella tenía una debilidad por el culo. Una verga, un dedo o un consolador nunca fueron mal recibidos ahí dentro. Manny siguió metiendo su dedo en culo de su madre sin descuidar sus atenciones a su coño. La lengua de su hijo penetraba su raja mientras su dedo hacia lo mismo en su ano. Sintiendo su clímax cerca, Gloria lanzo un grito de placer mientras bañaba a su hijo con sus jugos, que este bebía con deleite.

Finalmente satisfecha, Gloria bajó la mirada hacia su hijo mientras la miraba con expectación. Poniéndose de pie Gloria lo atrajo hacia ella y le planto un beso. Los restos del semen de Manny se mezclaron con los jugos de Gloria, formando una deliciosa mezcla que hizo más dulce aquel incestuoso beso. Madre e hijo permanecieron unidos varios minutos, hasta separarse jadeantes en busca de aire.

"Eso fue espectacular mi niño. Pero no te olvides que aún tenemos algo pendiente." Gloria ronroneó al separarse del beso y agarrando la polla de su hijo añadió, "Cuando los otros niños se hayan ido, te dejare meter este fierro en mi húmeda y estrecha panocha."  
Gloria salió de la habitación de su hijo agitando su culo por el pasillo al caminar. Manny sonrió, aun incrédulo de lo que acaba de pasar. Sin duda alguna este sería un fin de semana inolvidable.

En casa de la familia Dunphy. Alex se despertó aun exhausta por su sesión nocturna. Se dio cuenta que todavía tenía el consolador vibrando metido en su culo. Volteando rápidamente hacia la cama de su hermana observo que esta aun dormía.  
Una vez apagado el consolador lo retiro de su culo y en silencio lo llevo hasta el cajón de su hermana aun cubierto con sus jugos. Se estremeció al imaginarlo entrando en el coño de su hermana mezclando los jugos de ambas.  
Vistiéndose rápidamente, tomo su ropa y sabanas empapadas de su corrida y salió de la habitación para deshacerse de la evidencia.

Haley llevaba rato despierta pero siguió acostada para darle oportunidad a su hermanita de regresar el juguete a su lugar. Además aun no podía creer lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Su coño se humedecía de solo recordar el placer que su hermanito la había hecho sentir, eso sin tomar en cuenta el candente espectáculo que sus padres le habían ofrecido.  
Pero también tenía un asunto pendiente, el cómo castigar a su hermana por haber tomado su consolador sin su permiso. Deseaba someterla, hacerla suplicar de placer y luego follarla sin piedad. Para ello necesitaría de algo más que su simple consolador. Y también necesitaría ayuda.

Luke por su parte se despertó con una tremenda erección. Se dirigió rápidamente al baño donde tuvo que hacerse una buena paja para calmarse. Los recuerdos de anoche aún frescos en su memoria le ayudaron a acabar rápido, llenado de leche la pared del baño. Se preguntaba si Haley le dejaría follarlo hoy, cosa poco probable pues irían a pasar el día con sus abuelos y no tendrían oportunidad de estar juntos.  
Oh bien, tendría que conformarse con pajearse mientras espiaba a su sensual abuelastra en la piscina. Gloria siempre usaba los trajes de baño más pequeños y sensuales y acostumbraba tomar el sol en topless. Luke había logrado ver sus senos desnudos en más de una ocasión y deseaba bañarlos con su leche.

Al mediodía los chicos Dunphy se dirigieron a casa de sus abuelos a pasar del día como acostumbraban regularmente. Haley gustaba de tomar el sol junto a la alberca acompañada por Gloria, Luke por su parte se entretenía jugando videojuegos con Manny en la enorme tele de la sala y Alex gustaba de encerrarse en el cuarto de huéspedes a leer alguno de sus muchos libros o trabajar en algún proyecto escolar pendiente sin ser molestada, y también masturbarse mientras observaba a Gloria y Haley en la alberca.

Al llegar a la enorme casa de sus abuelos fueron recibidos por una emocionada Gloria quien llevaba un vestido rojo muy ajustado que hacia sobresaltar sus enormes tetas aún más.  
"¡Hola, chicos! Que gusto verlos." Dijo recibiéndolos a todos con un beso. "Luke, Manny ya te está esperando en la sala, Alex ya sabes dónde está la habitación de huéspedes. Haley ¿Lista para tomar el sol? Te alcanzare en un momento."

"Por supuesto," respondió Haley dirigiéndose hacia el jardín donde la cristalina agua de la alberca y el radiante sol la esperaban.  
Manny y Luke se saludaron al verse y comenzaron a perderse en los videojuegos. Alex por su parte subió las escaleras directo hasta el cuarto de huéspedes, el cual tenía una gran ventana con una vista perfecta del jardín y la alberca.

Gloria dejo un par de bebidas frías y botanas ante los chicos quienes pronto se olvidaron de los videojuegos al centrarse en el enorme escote de la colombiana que les otorgó una celestial visión al inclinarse. Los chicos sintieron como sus vergas se endurecían.  
"Aquí les dejo algo para que se entretengan." Dijo en un claro doble sentido. "Si necesitan algo estaré en la alberca con Haley."

Gloria se alejó sonriendo sabiendo el efecto que había provocado en los chicos. El hecho de haber probado la joven verga de su hijo le había calentado de sobremanera y ahora se preguntaba cómo sería tener 2 jóvenes y duras vergas para ella. Luke siempre se había mostrado interesado en ella y no sería difícil seducirlo. Se estremeció ante tal pensamiento pero con Haley y Alex presentes era difícil el poder hacerlo realidad. Tal vez en otra ocasión. Por ahora tendría que esperar a que sus nietos se fueran para que Manny la follara como era debido.

Gloria se unió a su nieta en el jardín. Haley estaba sacando el bikini de su bolso y buscando un lugar para cambiarse. Gloria por su parte ya estaba preparada y únicamente se sacó el vestido por la cabeza revelando un muy escaso bikini de dos piezas. Unos pequeños trozos de tela cubrían sus pezones y se mantenían unidos por delgadas cuerdas. Su tanga era incluso más delgada con una pequeña y diminuta cuerda que enmarcaba su culo. Sus labios vaginales habían envuelto la cuerda y asomaban casi por completo.

"Espero no sea demasiado revelador" dijo Gloria deslizando sus manos sobre su piel de bronce, "Me gusta tener un buen bronceado uniforme."

"No... no... es- Está bien," logro finalmente balbucear Haley mientras admiraba su forma perfecta. Haley siempre había admirado el escultural cuerpo de su abuela, deseando tener uno igual. Pero ahora lo observaba con ojos de lujuria y deseaba poseerlo.

"¿Por qué no te cambias aquí? Los muros ofrecen privacidad y nadie te vera. Los chicos están ocupados adentro." Dijo Gloria mientras corría para lanzarse a la alberca, con sus enormes pechos rebotando.

Haley se quitó la ropa quedándose desnuda en el jardín. Había algo de liberador en estar al aire libre al desnudo. Al ver salir a Gloria mojada de la alberca y dirigirse a una tumbona, una idea de repente pasó por su cabeza. Si tenía suerte podría admirar el cuerpo de Gloria en todo su esplendor.

"Tienes razón, Gloria. Yo también quiero un bronceado uniforme, pero mi traje de baño es algo grande. ¿Te parece si tomo el sol sin él?", preguntó Haley ocultando su diminuto traje de baño en su bolsa.

"Um... ¿Quieres decir desnuda?" pregunto Gloria un poco nerviosa ante el atrevimiento de Haley, "Claro, ¿por qué no?"

"¡Estupendo!" Haley sonrió y se acomodó en una tumbona al lado de Gloria. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio dejando que el sol hiciera su trabajo cuando Haley hablo de repente.  
"Gloria, ¿podrías ponerme un poco de bronceador la espalda?" preguntó Haley dulcemente tomando la botella y entregándosela.

Gloria asintió y levantándose pudo admirar el desnudo cuerpo adolescente frente a ella. Su culo era bonito y firme, no tan grande como el de ella, pero jugoso y de tamaño considerable. Gloria se quedó unos segundos deleitándose con la preciosa forma de su nieta. Exprimió un poco de aceite en sus manos y comenzó a masajear la piel de Haley.

"Mmm, que bien se siente," suspiró Haley deseando que Gloria fuera más lejos, "¿Te importaría frotar un poco en mi culo?"

"Uh… ¿En tu culo?" murmuro Gloria con nerviosismo. Exprimiendo un poco más de aceite sobre su culo desnudo, lo froto suavemente en su apretado trasero. Gloria comenzó a perderse mientras acariciaba el sensual cuerpo de Haley. Deslizando una mano entre sus cachetes, rozó ligeramente su apretado agujero del culo y su dedo se froto suavemente contra el fondo de su aceitoso coño. Al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Gloria retrocedió y volvió a tumbarse al sol, "Y está listo."  
"Bien, ahora te toca a ti." dijo Haley poniéndose de pie y exhibiendo su cuerpo ante su abuela.  
"Está bien" murmuró Gloria admirando su cuerpo una vez más. Su coño afeitada y pezones erectos, hicieron que Gloria se humedeciera al verlos.

Haley se acercó a Gloria y sorpresivamente se sentó sobre su espalda, "Espero que no te moleste. Así es más cómodo para aplicar el bronceador. Y también más placentero." Dijo está en una voz seductora.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Gloria simplemente dejar que sucediera, sucumbiendo a la idea de follar a su nieta. Primero sintió como las cuerdas que mantenían su bikini eran liberadas dejando sus tetas libres. A continuación, sintió el aceite caliente tocar su piel y luego las manos pequeñas de Haley masajeándola suavemente. Repentinamente sintió algo más, los pechos de Haley untarse sobre su espalda, esparciendo el aceite de manera sensual. Era algo indescriptible el sentir como los erectos pezones de Haley recorrían su espalda y presionándose contra ella. Con un suspiro de placer dejó que la chica lentamente frotara todo su cuerpo sobre ella. Haley se puso de pie para dirigirse al firme y enorme trasero de su abuela. Enganchó sus dedos dentro del tanga y lentamente se deshizo de él revelando la sumamente húmeda vagina de Gloria. Luego de inhalar su dulce aroma, Haley comenzó a masajear más aceite en su culo. Masajeando esos enormes cachetes, deslizo un dedo entre ellos hasta tocar el agujero del culo y de improviso metió un dedo dentro, haciendo a Gloria gemir en voz alta.

"¿Te gusta como tu nieta te mete un dedo en el culo?" ronroneó Haley introduciéndolo más. Asintiendo, Gloria aflojó su ano y dejo que el dedo de Haley entrara por completo. Gimiendo de placer empujo su culo hacia atrás buscando sentir más profunda la penetración, elevando su culo en pompa.

"Vaya que estas ansiosa." Dijo Haley y procedió a bombear su dedo dentro y fuera de Gloria, saboreando la sensación de presión y contracción de su culo. Haley no pudo evitar preguntarse que se sentiría tener una verga y follar ese delicioso pedazo de carne. Sabía que su padre mataría por estar en su lugar y no podía culparlo. Gimiendo de placer, Gloria se olvidó de todo a su alrededor excepto Haley. Con su vagina expuesta al aire libre, Gloria sintió un ligero cosquilleo que atravesaba su cuerpo.

Al ver como su abuela disfrutaba, Haley tuvo una picara idea y retirando su dedo del ano de Gloria lo reemplazo rápidamente con su lengua. Gloria lazo un gemido de sorpresa que estaba segura habían oído dentro de la casa. Nunca había sentido una lengua en su ano. Le provocaba sensaciones nuevas y placenteras que la volvían loca de placer.

La lengua de Haley lamia rodeando la entrada del estrecho agujero para luego penetrar levemente en él. La chica dio un leve mordisco en una de las carnosas nalgas de la colombiana haciéndole emitir otro grito de sorpresa. Gloria levo una de sus manos hasta su húmedo coño y comenzó a frotarlo con desenfreno mientras empinaba más su trasero buscando más placer y exponiendo a la vez su dulce y mojado coño. Haley se dio cuenta de esto y aprovechando la perfecta posición en que se encontraba llevo su lengua desde el ano hasta la raja de Gloria para penetrar profundamente en ella y sorber sus deliciosos jugos. Gloria no dejaba de sorprenderse ante la audacia de la chica. Haley parecía no tener límites. Su dedo volvió a introducirse en el vacante ano de Gloria mientras su otra mano se deslizó entre sus propias piernas y empezó a jugar con su propio clítoris, frotándolo hasta que su sexo estuvo empapado por completo. Las dos chicas gemían en voz alta y masajeaban sus propios sexos alcanzando nuevos niveles de placer. La adición de otro dedo causo que Gloria saltara un poco y empezó a jugar con su clítoris. En cuestión de segundos sus dedos estaban empapados en sus jugos. Pasando bajo sus piernas Haley se los tragó probando en ellos su dulce jugo antes de regresar a lamer su aún más dulce coño. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Haley tuviera un tercer dedo enterrado en el culo de Gloria.

"ohhh, Haley, que gusto, mmmm, eres una experta, méteme los dedos en el culo, asiii, mass, ufff, que rico me comes la chocha."

Gloria y Haley mantenían los ojos cerrados mientras disfrutaban su encuentro. Sus gemidos hacían eco por toda la casa llamando la atención de varios espectadores involuntarios. Sin saberlo ellas dos pares de ojos contemplaban extasiados ese cachondo espectáculo.

Manny y Luke se encontraban de pie en la puerta de cristal que daba al jardín, con las calientes y duras vergas por fuera, pajeandose el uno al otro mientras veían la acción que se desarrollaba en cerca de la alberca.

Manny y Luke eran buenos amigos. Aunque sus caracteres eran diferentes los chicos congeniaban bien y pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. Como 2 buenos adolescentes los chicos estaban con las hormonas alborotadas todo el tiempo. Estando juntos en una ocasión con la casa vacía, descubrieron que en el cuarto de los padres de Luke podían acceder a los canales pornográficos. Los chicos se deleitaron viendo pornografía y no paso mucho tiempo para que cada uno comenzara a pajearse. Pronto se convirtió en una más de sus actividades habituales. Se juntaban para pajearse mientras veían porno y un día comenzaron a utilizar la ropa interior de sus familiares para ayudarse.

Luke adoraba el correrse en una de las tangas sucias de Gloria luego de aspirar su dulce aroma e imaginar el coño donde habían estado. Manny por su parte hacia lo mismo con las de Haley, de quien el chico estaba enamorado. Durante una de sus acostumbradas sesiones, los chicos habían terminado viendo una película gay en el ordenador donde 2 chicos se pajeaban uno al otro. Los chicos sintieron curiosidad y luego de jurar nunca contárselo a nadie, decidieron intentarlo.  
Fue una experiencia extraña al principio el sentir en sus manos una verga que no era la propia pero también se sentía muy bien. Los chicos disfrutaban el pajearse uno al otro al sentir una mano ajena recorrer su polla de arriba hacia abajo. Sus sesiones terminaban con cada uno viniéndose en la mano del otro. Con el paso del tiempo fueron sintiéndose más aventureros y su calentura aumentaba cada vez más.

Su última novedad era el frotar sus pollas juntas, una sobre la otra, generalmente ayudados con las bragas de Gloria y Haley las cuales usaban para envolverlas juntas hasta que escupían su leche en ellas. Ambas vergas eran grandes y gordas lo que provocaba que al juntarlas tuvieran que utilizar sus 2 manos para pajearlas juntas.

"Vaya, Manny. Mira nada más que par de zorras." Dijo Luke mientras meneaba la polla de su amigo.

"Oye, son tu hermana y mi madre. Aunque es verdad. Son unos zorrones." Añadió Manny con su mano en el duro miembro de su sobrino.

Ambos recordaron sus previos encuentros incestuosos y sus pollas se endurecieron aún más. Cada chico tenía un secreto que se moría en compartir con su amigo pero no sabían cómo podría reaccionar el otro. Al final decidieron quedarse callados y revelar sus secretos en otra ocasión.

"Oye Manny, que dices si vamos por un par de bragas de tu madre para corrernos en ellas." Sugirió Luke ya bastante caliente.

"De acuerdo. Veré si tiene algún par usado en la cesta de la ropa sucia. Tu ve a su habitación por un par limpio en caso no encuentre ninguno y te veré allí enseguida." Respondió Manny.

Los chicos se soltaron los endurecidos fierros que suplicaban por alivio y se lanzaron cada quien a su destino, en busca del preciado tesoro que les haría escupir leche a chorros.

Mientras tanto, en una de las ventanas, otro espectador seguía atenta al lésbico y prohibido encuentro, al mismo tiempo que se complacía a sí misma.

Alex se encontraba en la habitación de huéspedes leyendo un libro junto a la ventana. Se encontraba frustrada pues por enésima vez no había podido encontrar el lugar donde Gloria guardaba sus juguetes sexuales. La chica estaba segura que la colombiana debía tener al menos un par de ellos. Dudaba que su abuelo fuera capaz de complacer a tan candente mujer. Siempre que visitaban la casa de sus abuelos se escabullía a la alcoba de la pareja y revisaba cajones y armarios en busca de consoladores pero sin resultado.

Al abrir la ventana para dejar entrar un gemido de placer llamo su atención y fue testigo de espectáculo por lo demás erótico. Su hermana Haley se encontraba desnuda comiéndole el culo Gloria. Mordiéndose el labio, Alex sofocó un gemido. Tuvo la tentación de bajar y unirse a ellas pero temía ser rechazada por aquellas dos esculturales bellezas, además que no sabría qué hacer en tal situación. Ella nunca había estado con un chico, por no hablar de otra mujer y por lo que podía ver, Gloria y Haley eran todas unas maestras en el sexo.

La escena delante de ella la estaba calentado y podía sentir sus bragas humedeciéndose. Rápidamente se deshizo de ellas junto con sus pantalones y se dispuso a disfrutar del espectáculo. Apoyada en la ventana llevo sus dedos hasta su peludo chocho y los introdujo velozmente para comenzar a darse placer.

Empinándose sobre la ventana para poder tener una mejor vista, se maravilló ante esos perfectos cuerpos desnudos al aire libre. Deseaba tanto sentir esa lengua en su culo y la otra en su coño. Como le encantaría probar los jugos de aquellos palpitantes coños que seguramente estarían empapados como el suyo. Un dedo más penetro en su raja mientras con su otra mano busco su clítoris entre su mata de vello púbico y lo froto con violencia.

De repente sintió dos manos agarrando sus caderas y una polla dura frotándose entre sus mejillas. Disfrutamos de la sensación de una verga gorda entre su culo, empujó hacia atrás. El pene era largo y grueso y pudo sentirlo palpitar entre su trasero.

"Oh, siii" Suspiró mirando por encima del hombro deseando ver a su hermano detrás de ella solo para darse cuenta que se trataba de Manny. No le importo, necesitaba una polla dentro de ella.

"¡Follame Manny!" dijo suplicante ante la atónita mirada del chico.

Sin perder un momento Manny se despojó de sus pantalones llevando su dura verga hasta la peluda concha de Alex. Extasiado tomo su pene y comenzó a untar su glande en la húmeda raja de su sobrina, deslizándolo hacia arriba y hacia abajo por los labios de su vagina lubricándolo.

Sin embargo antes de poder metérsela, Alex lo detuvo. "¡En mi coño no, métemela en el culo!" Exclamó la chica. Aunque disfruto la sensación de su polla jugando con su coño, este estaba reservado para su padre o su hermano.

Manny estaba en éxtasis. Alex iba a dejar que le follara el culo. El chico había subido para unirse a Luke en el cuarto de su madre cuando escucho los gemidos provenientes del cuarto de huéspedes. Abriendo la puerta con cuidado se maravilló al encontrar a Alex empinada sobre la ventana masturbándose. Decidido a probar su suerte se lanzó contra ella esperando no lo rechazara. Cosa que evidentemente no había hecho.

Presionando su polla contra su ano, Manny comenzó a intentar penetrar su entrada trasera. Alex sintió aquella sensación familiar de su ano abriéndose ante un intruso, esta vez uno de carne en lugar de plástico. Finalmente, su cabeza se abrió paso penetrándola y haciéndola gemir. El resto de aquel trozo de carne fue entrando poco a poco causándole gemidos de placer a ambos. Una vez estuvo completamente dentro de ella se tomaron un minuto para ajustarse, para luego comenzar a follar. Manny empujaba su duro fierro dentro y fuera del ano de la chica, disfrutando esta nueva sensación indescriptible. Sentía como ese culo apretaba su polla con fuerza, tragando cada cm de esta con fuerza. Sus pesadas bolas chocaban con el coño de la chica estimulándolo aún más.

Alex estaba en el cielo. La sensación de una dura y potente verga en su culo era muy diferente a sus dedos o al consolador. El placer invadía todo su cuerpo mientras su ano recibía las embestidas de esa gruesa polla. Aun así la chica no perdía de vista el candente espectáculo que se desarrollaba en el jardín, el cual solo la calentaba aún más.

"Cambiemos un poco, ¿de acuerdo?" dijo Gloria levantándose de la tumbona y sacando los dedos de Haley de su culo. Al voltear a ver a la chica la encontró con una sonrisa y la cara cubierta con sus jugos. Gloria le dio un beso a su nieta probándose a sí misma en sus labios. Luego de colocar 2 toallas en el pasto, Gloria tomo una botella de aceite y se vació la mitad sobre ella cubriendo sus pechos hasta llegar a su coño para luego vaciar la otra mitad sobre los pechos y coño de Haley. Una vez que la botella estuvo vacía, Gloria se acercó a Haley y comenzó a acariciarla asegurándose de esparcir el aceite por todo su cuerpo.

Gloria comenzó a untar su cuerpo con el de su nieta, haciendo que sus enormes senos y erectos pezones la recorrieran por completo. Pronto Haley se unió a ella y las dos chicas comenzaron a frotarse una con la otra, gimiendo al sentir sus cuerpos chocar. Se tumbaron sobre las toallas para hacer la tarea más fácil. Sus coños se presionaban levemente uno contra el otro. Buscando devolverle todo el placer que esta le había dado, Gloria llevo una de sus manos hasta el coño de Haley donde introdujo dos dedos haciendo gozar a su nieta. Haley se lanzó contra los pechos de Gloria chupando y mordiendo, haciéndola gemir cada vez más. Mientras su boca trabajaba en uno sus dedos retorcían el pezón del otro.

De pronto Gloria tuvo una idea. Sacando sus dedos del coño de Haley hizo que esta se tumbara de lado sobre las toallas para luego abrirla de piernas y entrelazarlas con la de ella, haciendo que sus sexos quedaran uno frente al otro.

"Prepárate para gozar como nunca, Haley." Dijo Gloria seductoramente.

Gloria junto su coño con el de Haley haciendo que sus rajas chocaran y sus labios se rozaran. Haley nunca había experimentado nada igual, era un placer nuevo y desconocido. Sus húmedas panochas chocaban provocando un sonido prohibido y excitante. Podían sentir como sus jugos se mezclaban empapando las toallas debajo de ellas. Gracias a lo aceitoso de sus cuerpos las fricciones eran cada vez mayores y rápidas. Sus sensibles clítoris se encontraron, frotándose uno contra el otro y estremeciéndose ambas ante el placer. Cada una masajeaba sus propios pechos, pellizcando y torcieron sus pezones, disfrutando del dolor bienaventurado. Sus cuerpos se convulsionaron al alcanzar juntas el orgasmos, derramando sus jugos una sobre la otra.

"Me corro, Gloria. Ahhhhhhhh."

"También yo, Haley. Mmmmmmmm."

Permanecieron tumbadas, recuperándose de su intensa sesión, cuando escucharon unos gemidos leves que provenían de lo alto.

"Parece que hemos tenido algunos espectadores no deseados," rio Haley apuntando a la ventana en la que Alex estaba asomada mientras Manny follaba su apretado culo.

"Tendré que castigarlo más tarde," Gloria sonrió al observar como su hijo follaba a su nieta, "y tu deberías hacer lo mismo con Alex."

"¡Eso es lo que pretendo!" exclamó Haley "Pero no tengo las suficientes herramientas para ello."

"Bueno, ¿por qué no vamos a un lugar un poco más privado y continuamos?" sonrió Gloria atrayendo a Haley en un beso profundo y sensual, "Tengo exactamente lo necesario para ayudarte ayudarte castigar a Alex..."

Sonrientes las dos mujeres desnudas y aceitadas se pusieron de pie y caminaron hacia la casa. Haciendo caso omiso de toda modestia, Haley agarró el culo de Gloria y mantuvo su mano en el mientras caminaban. Disfrutando la audacia de la chica, Gloria también llevo su mano hasta uno de los cachetes de su nieta, dándole un ligero apretón al hacerlo.

Alex observó cómo Gloria y Haley detuvieron su sexo apasionado y caminaron dirigiéndose dentro de la casa, con sus atractivos y aceitado culos y senos moviéndose de manera sensual. El que aquel espectáculo hubiera llegado a su fin no le importó a Alex en lo más mínimo, no cuando tenía la gruesa polla de Manny metida hasta las bolas en el fondo de su culo. La sensación de sus bolas golpeando su coño mientras la follaba añadió una sensación totalmente nueva a su cuerpo. El gran objeto alojado en su culo estaba causándole su segundo orgasmo del día. Gimiendo, saboreó la sensación. Su culo apretado podía distinguir cada pliegue y vena en su pene y le encantaba.

Desabrochando su sudadera, la arrojó a un lado y dejo que Manny levantara su camisa sobre sus pechos. Manny atacó inmediatamente torciendo y tirando de la carne suave y sensible. Aquellos enormes senos se bamboleaban al ritmo de las embestidas del chico, quien los amasaba con fuerza y pasión. Los pezones totalmente erectos sufrían ante los dedos de Manny, pellizcándolos y tirando de ellos, arrancándole gemidos de placer a la chica. Alex llevo una de sus manos hasta su peludo coño en busca de su clítoris, frotándolo salvajemente causándole mas placer. El orgasmo llego pronto a la chica, haciendo que lanzara un gemido de placer mientras sus jugos chorreaban por su entrepierna. Su culo se hizo aún más estrecho, apretando la gruesa polla de Manny, quien estuvo a punto de correrse.

Manny saco su pene de la chica al sentir que esta había llegado al orgasmo y se sentó en la cama esperando a que Alex se recuperara.

"Eso fue increíble", Alex jadeó con sus piernas chorreando jugos, "¡Eso fue absolutamente increíble! Mucho mejor que un juguete."

"Me alegra te haya gustado pero yo aún no me corro" dijo Manny señalando su polla y agitándola en la dirección de Alex.

"¿Quieres una mamada?" dijo Alex repentinamente dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pidiendo, "Ok, me parece justo."

Manny vio como Alex, se quitó la camisa quedando completamente desnuda y llegando hasta el, se dejó caer alrededor de sus tobillos. Manny estaba embelesado ante la atractiva chica dispuesta a engullir su pene. Alex se maravilló ante el primer pene que veía de cerca y en vivo. Era algo parecido a aquel juguete de su hermana que tanto placer le había dado, con la diferencia que este se sentía cálido y palpitante. Dispuesta a poner a prueba lo practicado, llevo su boca hasta la herramienta y envolvió la cabeza en su boca húmeda y tibia, saboreando su primera verga. Alex logro tragársela toda como Gloria había hecho anteriormente. Sin embargo a diferencia de esta, carecía de la experiencia necesaria para hacer que el chico se corriera.

Manny se dio cuenta que la joven no sabía que hacer así que recordando la sesión con su madre, decidió tomar la iniciativa. Agarrando la parte posterior de su cabeza, la llevo de arriba hacia abajo, marcando el ritmo mientras su boca subía y bajaba por su pene. Alex decidió dejar que él tomara el control y usara su boca como un juguete sexual. Aunque era diferente a la mamada que su madre le había dado, la boca de la chica estaba causándole placer a Manny, quien cerró los ojos y continuo moviendo la cabeza de su sobrina a través de su miembro.

De pie, Manny puso ambas manos de la cabeza y empezó a empujar suavemente en ella cada vez que su nariz empuja su vello púbico ahora afeitada. Babeante comenzó a filtrarse fuera de su boca lubricar su pene muy bien. Acelerar empezó a embestir su polla más abajo en la garganta sus bolas golpeando contra su barbilla. En cuestión de segundos, empezó a correrse, el rodaje de su primer tiro en la garganta. Sacando le disparó dos tiros más sobre su cara bonita y una más para cada uno de sus pechos.

Alex se sentó en el piso recuperando el aliento y saboreando su primera dosis de semen. Recogiendo con sus dedos lo que había caído en su cara y pechos se lo llevo a la boca, deleitándose con su sabor. "mmmm, no está nada mal." Pensó la chica.

Una vez se hubieron recuperado ambos, se pusieron de pie vistiéndose nuevamente. "Eso fue divertido, pero los demás estarán buscándonos. Sera mejor que nos demos prisa." Dijo Alex. Tomando sus bragas húmedas las metió en el bolsillo del chico y le dio un beso en la mejilla. "Muchas gracias por esta experiencia, Manny. Espero volvamos a repetirla pronto."

El chico sonrió tontamente ante el beso mientras observaba a Alex salir de la habitación. Primero había recibido una mamada de su madre en la mañana, luego había tenido su habitual sesión con Luke, ahora acababa de follar con su sobrina y luego por fin podría follar con su madre, además de que Alex esperaba repetir su encuentro. Manny estaba seguro que terminaría muriendo por agotamiento.

Haley y Gloria entraron en la habitación de esta última aun con las manos en el culo de la otra. Gloria se dirigió hasta su amplio armario, el cual era como una habitación pequeña llena de gabinetes. Abriendo uno que se encontraba hasta el fondo cerrado con llave le enseño su amplia colección a Haley. Un gran surtido de varios juguetes sexuales se encontraban apilados dentro. Consoladores, vibradores, strapons, consoladores con doble cabeza, bolas chinas, tapones anales, así como también esposas con fieltro, látigos, cuerdas e incluso cadenas.

"¿Te gusta algo de lo que ves?" ronroneó Gloria recogiendo uno de los juguetes y besando la cabeza del pene falso, "Tengo una gran colección."

"Me gusta mucho..." Haley alcanzó a decir, pero seguía sin habla por la cantidad de juguetes sexuales.

"Oh mierda, ya casi es hora del almuerzo, los otros se preguntaran dónde hemos estado," dijo Gloria maldiciendo al darse cuenta de la hora, "parece que tendremos que dejar la segunda ronda para otra ocasión. Iré a preparar el almuerzo. Puedes quedarte aquí y elegir los juguetes que deseas llevar a casa para castigar Alex."

Poniéndose una bata y luego de darle un beso a su nieta, Gloria salió fuera de la habitación y bajo las escaleras suspirando por no haber podido probar algunos de sus juguetes preciados con Haley. Tendría que conformarse con follar con Manny más tarde.

Haley permaneció en la habitación maravillada ante la amplia colección frente a ella. Tantas posibilidades, tantas formas de castigar a su hermanita, era imposible decidir que juguetes se llevaría. Aun absorta en sus pensamientos oyó que la puerta del baño se abrió detrás de ella. Mirando hacia atrás, vio a su hermano de pie desnudo mirándola.

"Vaya que sabes dar un buen espectáculo, Haley." Luke sonrió. "Estaba a punto de correrme cuando llegaron."

"Y vaya que a ti te gusta espiar a tu hermana." Respondió Haley bromeando. "¿Que hacías en el baño de Gloria?"

"Estaba jugando con Manny pero el subió a buscar un juego nuevo. Al ver que no regresaba subí a buscarlo cuando vi la habitación de Gloria." Mintió Luke acerca del verdadero motivo por el que se encontraba ahí. Haley observó cómo su hermano se paseaba alrededor de ella con su erecto pene rebotando. Salivando ante la perspectiva de metérselo en la boca esperó que este terminara de hablar. "Entre para tomar un par de tangas para pajearme cuando escuche un alarido del patio. Me asome por la ventana y te vi comiéndole el culo a Gloria. Así que decidí pajearme. Pero ustedes entraron antes que pudiera terminar."

"Ohh, pobrecito. No pudiste correrte. ¿Quieres que tu hermana mayor te ayude a descargar tus hinchadas bolas y tu dura verga?" dijo Haley en un tono sensual y adorable a la vez.

Luke siguió rodeándola hasta llegar detrás de ella y agarrándola por la cintura, la atrajo hacia su ansioso miembro deslizándolo entre sus estrechas nalgas. Gimiendo, Haley empujó su culo hacia atrás, restregándolo en la palpitante polla. Inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás veía los ojos de su hermano, llenos de deseo y calentura. Deslizando su pene entre su culo aceitoso le hizo a gemir ligeramente. Luke bajó la cabeza y besó a su hermana lanzando su lengua dentro de su boca complaciente. Agarrando sus tetas, el chico pellizco sus pezones cómo sabia le gustaba a su hermana. Gimiendo se separaron de aquel ardiente beso.

"Quiero esto." dijo Luke golpeando con sus dos manos el culo de Haley, lo que la hizo chillar de dolor cuando dos huellas de manos de color rojo brillante quedaron plasmadas en su cuerpo resplandeciente, "Quiero follar el apretado, adolescente y virginal culo de mi hermana mayor."  
Al escuchar las palabras de Luke, Haley sintió que le temblaban las rodillas. Nunca se había metido nada en su trasero. Había intentado con un dedo, lo cual había sido placentero pero al intentar con su consolador había sido demasiado. Y ahora Luke quería meter a su monstruoso pene en su interior. Casi se desmaya ante la perspectiva. Sin embargo Gloria disfruto cuando ella le metió los dedos por el culo, sin mencionar que su hermanita si había podido meterse el consolador ahí.

"Esta bien, pero yo tengo el control", dijo Haley con voz severa y dominante, "Si te digo que pares más te vale obedecer o nunca más te dejare follar conmigo, ¿entendido?"

Asintiendo, Luke fue empujado lentamente hacia atrás, hasta caer sentado en la cama con su grueso pene apuntando hacia el techo. Poniéndose de rodillas, Haley envolvió su mano resbaladiza alrededor de la base de su pene y lentamente comenzó pajearlo mientras gotas de líquido pre seminal salían de su hinchada cabeza. Las gotas mezcladas con el aceite hicieron su falo más resbaladizo. Su mano se deslizaba con gran rapidez sobre aquel erecto pene. Mordiéndose el labio con lujuria miró a Luke, que tenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando las atenciones de su hermana.

"Había olvidado lo mucho que me gusta el pene de mi hermanito," ronroneó suavemente bajando su boca, por lo que Luke podía sentir su aliento caliente en su pene, "Primero tendré que dejarlo bien lubricado y húmedo antes de meterlo en mi culo apretado."

Lentamente, su lengua recorrió desde la base hasta la punta donde jugó con su hendidura haciéndole gemir en voz alta. Regresando su lengua hasta la base se llevó una de sus grandes bolas a la boca. Continuó chupándola mientras su mano se encargaba de seguir pajeando su polla, jugando con su cabeza púrpura de vez en cuando. Envolviendo su lengua alrededor de sus bolas para luego meterlas y sacarlas de su boca. Sonriendo cada vez que lo escuchaba gemir siguió inmersa en su tarea hasta que hubo dejado una fina capa de saliva a través de sus bolas. De pronto una muy sucia idea cruzo por su mente, sin lugar a dudas parecía que Haley no tenía límites.

"Recuéstate y abre más las piernas, bebé", dijo Haley empujando hacia atrás a Luke hasta que este quedo tumbado sobre su espalda. El chico se mostró confundido en cuanto a lo que su hermana estaba a punto de hacer. Empujando sus piernas hacia atrás un poco, Haley se encontró con su culo. Extendiendo su lengua la llevo hasta la entrada de su ano donde la poso suavemente esperando la reacción de su hermano. Luke simplemente gimió ante tal sorpresa mientras la lengua de Haley recorría su oscuro agujero. El chico nunca pensó que le gustarían este tipo de cosas pero el placer de sentir la lengua de su hermana lamiendo su culo decía lo contrario. Agitando suavemente la lengua hacia atrás y hacia delante, Haley siguió trabajando en el apretado ano de Luke y el escuchar los extraños gruñidos de placer de su hermano la hizo reír un poco. Empujando lentamente su lengua dentro de su ano lo sintió estremecerse en una mezcla de placer y malestar.

"Parece que lo estás disfrutando hermanito. Tal vez sea yo la que te folle por el culo." Dijo Haley riendo ante la cara de sorpresa de Luke.

"Eso ni pensarlo. Mejor sigue trabajando en mi polla para dejarla bien lubricada." Respondió el chico, aunque no pudo evitar sentir algo de curiosidad ante la idea.

Riendo, Haley volvió a llevar su boca hasta la cabeza púrpura del pene, que brillaba con pre-semen. Con un solo movimiento envolvió la cabeza del pene dentro de su boca y succiono suavemente la punta mientras envolvía la lengua alrededor de la sensible cabeza y jugaba con su hendidura. Disfrutando de los calientes gemidos de su hermano, volvió intentar tragarse todo aquel fierro y al igual que la vez anterior solo pudo llegar hasta la mitad. Se conformó con subir y bajar su boca hasta la mitad de aquella gruesa polla para después lubricarla la parte faltante con su lengua. Sin embargo su hermano tenía otra idea.

Gimiendo de placer, Luke poso sus manos sobre el cabello de su hermana empujando suavemente un poco más cada vez. Haley sintió como la polla del chico entraba cada vez más en su garganta provocándole pequeñas arcadas, aun así Luke siguió empujando hasta que su pene llego a la parte posterior de la garganta de Haley y su nariz se encontró contra su pubis. Haley permaneció varios minutos con la polla enterrada profundamente en su garganta hasta que finalmente Luke aparto sus manos de su cabeza permitiéndole retirarse. Un solo hilo de saliva colgaba de su pene a la boca de su hermana.

Haley tosió un poco al separarse, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a llevarse algo tan grande hasta el fondo de su garganta. No podía negar que le había gustado pero Luke lo había hecho sin su permiso, cosa que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Parece que ahora tendría un hermano más que castigar por su insolencia. Por lo pronto era su turno de gozar un poco.

"Ahora te toca lamerme el culo, ya deje tu verga bien lubricada por lo que es justo que hagas lo mismo con mi pequeño y estrecho ano." Dijo Haley

Subiéndose a la cama se puso a cuatro patas levantando su hermoso culo en el aire. Luke fue tras de ella y se dispuso a lamerlo.

"Hazlo despacio." Murmuró Haley, cerrando los ojos y esperando la nueva y extraña sensación de tener una lengua resbaladiza dentro del culo.

Luke se tomó un momento para admirar aquella obra de arte posterior, usando sus dos manos apretó aquellos firmes cachetes hasta dejar marcas en la suave piel de su hermana, luego presiono suavemente sus labios contra su piel, dejando un sendero de besos hasta llegar a su culo. Una vez allí separo aquellas puertas de carne y se encontró con el oscuro agujero de Haley, al que le dio un gran beso húmedo. La chica se estremeció ante de la sensación de hormigueo y gimió para fomentar a Luke continuar su labor. Sacando la lengua la movió suavemente contra su entrada. Lamió todo el camino que rodeaba a aquel culo virgen y apretado, retorciendo su lengua justo dentro de su agujero. Luke escuchaba a su hermana gemir mientras empujaba su lengua profundamente dentro de ella. Siguió empujando hasta que su lengua lego tan lejos como podía y sus labios se presionaron contra sus nalgas.

"Sí, lámele el culo a tu hermana, chupa ese culo sucio y virgen, mmmm, déjalo listo para tu gruesa polla." gimió Haley mientras la lengua del chico recorría su entrada posterior. Una vez estuvo bien lubricado Luke se separó del culo de su hermana y se preparó para cumplir su anhelada fantasía.  
Haley lo empujo sobre la cama una vez más y su erecta verga apunto al cielo nuevamente. "Luego de lo que hiciste con la mamada no confió en ti, así que ahora yo tengo el control."

Diciendo esto Haley se subió a la cama y se puso a horcajadas sobre Luke. Agarrando su pene lo alineo con su ojete y apoyó la punta lubricada contra su culo mojado. Gimiendo al sentir la punta de su polla presionando contra su hoyo trasero, Haley se preparó para ser follada en su orificio más apretado. El aceite y la saliva se mezclaron para formar el lubricante perfecto para su estrecho culo. Empujando la cabeza púrpura lentamente en su agujero, Haley gruñó mientras la cabeza penetraba lentamente. Gimiendo, Luke llevo sus manos hasta sus caderas para sostenerla mientras bajaba con delicadeza. Su ano tragaba cada cm de la polla con ahínco, haciendo que ambos hermanos gimieran de placer. Tras unos minutos que le parecieron horas, al fin tuvo el grueso fierro de su hermano enterrado completamente en ya no más virgen culo. El vello púbico del chico le hizo cosquillas al mover sus caderas de atrás hacia delante para acostumbrarse a la sensación.

Después de acostumbrarse a la enorme polla, comenzó levantarse poco a poco, sacándose la polla del chico para volver a sentarse y enterrarla otra vez con suavidad. Haley gimió con fuerza disfrutando de la magnífica sensación. Después de cinco minutos manteniendo un ritmo lento, el culo de Haley ya estaba lo suficientemente flojo para deslizarse hacia arriba y abajo con facilidad. Levantando sus caderas hasta que la punta del pene descansaba sobre su dulce capullo rosa, Haley enterró con fuerza su culo hacia abajo gimiendo ante la sensación. Cada rebote hacia que las mejillas de su culo chocaran, causando eco por toda la habitación. Se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó las manos sobre el pecho de su hermano, con sus tetas balanceándose delante de la boca del chico. Levantando su boca, Luke se pegó a uno de sus pezones erectos de su hermana chupándolo suculentamente. Chupando su pezón sensible, Luke lo mordió suavemente y tiró del pezón, lo que la hizo gemir en voz alta como respuesta. Repitiendo la acción en el otro seno fue dejando un fino brillo de saliva sobre sus puntas.

Luke llevo sus manos hasta las caderas de su hermana y con fuerza la levanto para luego hacerla bajar con gran velocidad. La polla del chico entraba y salía con fuerza y velocidad del culo de su hermana, quien se encontraba perdida de placer.

"Ahhhh, siiii, que rico, métemela toda, Luke. Ufffff, folla a tu hermana por el culo, métemela con fuerza. Ughhhhh." Gemía Haley en voz alta. Por fortuna siendo Gloria tan fogosa en la cama como era, habían hecho la habitación a prueba de ruidos.

Sin sacar la polla de su culo, Luke tomo a su hermana y le dio la vuelta dejándola a cuatro patas. Teniendo más facilidad de maniobrar se dispuso a follar salvajemente a su hermana. El chico empujaba sus caderas hacia delante con fuerza suficiente para llegar a nuevas profundidades dentro de ella. Gimiendo juntos, se entregaron a una salvaje, incestuosa y prohibida pasión. Haley llevo sus manos hasta sus nalgas abriéndolas lo más que podía para que su hermano le enterrara aún más su dura verga.

"Gózalo Hermana, goza la verga de tu hermanito enterrada en tu culo. Uffff, que delicioso culo tienes, me encanta como rodea mi polla, ahhhh, estoy a punto de correrme, te voy a llenar el culo de leche, Haley. Ahhhhhh."

"Siiii, follame mass, asiii, métemela hasta el fondo, no te detengas, Luke, mmmmm, me corrooooooo."

Luke sintió como el culo de su hermana se contraía con su orgasmo, apretando su pene y de él brotó una carga masiva llenando sus entrañas con su semilla.

Jadeando exhausta, Haley se desplomo sobre la cama donde Luke se le unió también visiblemente exhausto, uniéndose a ella en un sudoroso, aceitoso y fraternal abrazo. Haley podía sentir como la leche de su hermano salía por su culo, manchando la cama de sus abuelos. Los hermanos permanecieron un rato recostados con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de su encuentro prohibido. Haley había tomado una decisión y girándose se dirigió a su hermano.

"¿Te gusto follar mi culo?" Haley ronroneó seductoramente llevando su mano hasta el exhausto pene del chico, "Yo disfrute el tener tu palpitante y gruesa polla dentro él."

"Sí, es algo fuera de este mundo. Gracias, Haley." respondió Luke acariciando sus pechos.

"Qué bueno que te haya gustado, hermanito, porque tengo un favor que pedirte" Haley sonrió mientras jugaba con las recién exprimidas bolas del chico. "Vas a ayudarme a enseñarle una lección a Alex."

 **CONTINUARA...**


	4. Chapter 4

EL CASTIGO DE ALEX

Alex no podía creer su situación. Se encontraba de pie, completamente desnuda atada con cuerdas. Las cuerdas corrían entre sus piernas metiéndose entre su coño y culo. Luego subían hasta su espalda atando sus manos juntas. Y para terminar enmarcaban sus enormes senos empujándolos juntos. Cuatro cuentas anales llenaban su culo con solo la cuerda que las unía sobresaliendo de él. Un vibrador zumbaba entre los pliegues de su coño enviando ondas de placer por todo su cuerpo y haciendo difícil mantenerse de pie. Sus gemidos eran ahogados por una mordaza que le tapaba la boca, la cual salivaba ante la idea de lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Podía sentir los ojos lujuriosos de su captora observándola y eso la excitaba aún más. El saber que estaba a merced de su propia hermana.

La habitación estaba iluminada con la tenue luz de unas velas y Haley estaba detrás de Alex admirando su labor. Sobre una mesa se encontraban los juguetes y accesorios que Haley había tomado de la vasta colección de Gloria para darle una lección a Alex. Se moría de ganas de probar todos ellos en su hermanita pero el que le causaba más excitación era el arnés con el que estaba dispuesta a follarla sin piedad. Además de todo tenía una sorpresa final para su querida hermanita.

Al acercarse al espejo, Haley admiro su atuendo, también cortesía de su abuela. Unas medias de red negras cubrían sus piernas uniéndose con liguero de encaje hasta un par de bragas negras y rojas. También llevaba un apretado corsé a juego que se detenía justo debajo de sus pechos empujándolos hacia fuera y dejando sus pezones a la intemperie. Le gustaba este aspecto dominante que iba muy acorde con su personalidad.

"Ahora Alex, mi pequeña hermana ladrona, es hora que aprendas a no tomar mis cosas sin permiso", ronroneó Haley caminando hacia Alex mientras trazaba sus delicados dedos a lo largo de su suave piel. "Y también que es de mala educación espiar a la gente."

Alex trato de hablar pero fue en vano, sus palabras fueron acalladas por la mordaza. Sonriente, Haley continuó examinando a su esclava. Su hermana se había desarrollado bastante bien, con un culo grande y suave y enormes tetas redondas. Definitivamente su mejor atributo era su enorme pecho, el cual le hacía sentir algo de envidia a Haley. Esta masajeó la teta de Alex lo que la hizo gemir contra la mordaza.

"Se ve que te gusta, putita." dijo Haley agarrando el pelo de Alex y sacudiendo su cabeza hacia atrás. Gruñidos escaparon de su boca mientras miraraba a los ojos a su hermana. Haley esbozó una sonrisa diabólica y levantó la mano y la llevó volando hacia abajo en el culo de su hermana. Ahogando un grito, Alex recordó como había terminado de esa forma.

Luego de regresar de casa de sus abuelos, Haley se acercó a su hermana y le mostro la foto que había tomado noches atrás. En ella Alex yacía dormida completamente desnuda y con un consolador en el culo. Alex se quedó sin habla.

"Hablaremos luego." Fue todo lo que Haley dijo para luego dirigirse a su habitación llevando consigo una misteriosa y enorme mochila.

Alex estaba preocupada. ¿Qué haría Haley con esa foto? ¿Mostrársela a sus padres? No, el consolador era suyo así que también la regañarían. ¿Subirla a internet? ¿Sería capaz de exponer a su propia hermana ante el mundo de esa forma? Si eso llegara a pasar sus esperanzas de entrar a una buena universidad eran nulas. ¿Qué podría querer Haley a cambio de su silencio? ¿Dinero? ¿Qué Alex hiciera sus tareas? Que podría ser.

Alex pasó los siguientes días mortificada, tanto que había dejado de masturbarse. Haley por su parte solo esperaba el momento oportuno para echar a andar su plan. Momento que llego una semana después con el anuncio de sus padres que pasarían la noche fuera. Habían sido invitados a una boda y no regresarían hasta el día siguiente, dejando la casa sola y a Haley al cuidado de sus hermanos.

Aquella noche, una vez sus padres su hubieron marchado, Haley le indico a su hermana que la acompañara a su habitación. Al llegar a ella la encontró en penumbras, iluminada con velas y aquella misteriosa mochila sobre la cama.

"Muy bien, Alex. ¿Así que te gusta tomar mis cosas sin permiso? Muy mal, hermanita." Dijo Haley en un tono burlón mientras cerraba la puerta. "Es hora que tú y yo pasemos un momento a solas. Tu hermana mayor te enseñara algo de modales. ¡Desnúdate!"

Alex permaneció de pie inmóvil aun sin creer lo que su hermana acaba de decir.

"¿No me escuchaste? ¿O acaso quieres que todo el mundo vea lo pervertida que eres?" añadió Haley con un tono maquiavélico.

"¡No te atreverías!" exclamo Alex "Le diré a mama y papa que te vi follando con Gloria."

"Así que también te gusta espiar, ¿eh? No importa, no tienes pruebas y además todos saben que soy una zorra, no me afecta en lo más mínimo." Respondió Haley riéndose burlonamente. "En cambio tu reputación quedara destrozada si esta foto sale a la luz."

Alex dudo un segundo antes de darse cuenta que no tenía opción y comenzó a desvestirse ante la lujuriosa mirada de Haley. Aunque Alex deseaba estar con su hermana esta no era la forma en que lo había imaginado. No le gustaba que Haley tuviera tanto control sobre ella y la tuviera a su merced.

Una vez estuvo completamente desnuda permaneció de pie frente a Haley, visiblemente apenada al estar expuesta. Observo como Haley se dirigía a la mochila en busca de algo. Se sentía indefensa y expectante ante lo que su hermana hubiera planeado para ella.

Sacando varias cuerdas, Haley procedió a envolver el desnudo cuerpo de su hermanita con ellas. Recordando los amarres y técnicas que había investigado en internet fue rodeando la temblorosa figura de Alex haciéndola estremecer ante el roce de las cuerdas con su piel expuesta. Las cuerdas eran de un material suave para evitar causar daños en la tersa piel de Alex. Después de toda la chica no deseaba lastimar a su hermanita, solo divertirse un rato con ella.

Haley seguía trabajando en silencio, mientras sus manos recorrían las erógenas zonas de Alex, sintiendo como su hermana temblaba de miedo y excitación al ajustar las cuerdas. Una vez hubo terminada su labor coloco la mordaza en la boca de Alex y procedió a cambiarse de ropa a espaldas de su hermana, quien estaba a la expectativa de lo que iba a suceder.

Enfundada en su revelador y sensual atuendo Haley se dirigió hasta la mochila, vaciando su contenido sobre una mesa indecisa de cual usaría primero. Tomando las bolas chinas las pasó entre sus dedos observándolas, eran cuatro y estaban unidas de menor a mayor tamaño por una cuerda. Haley se acercó hasta su hermana, posicionándose detrás de ella.

"Ya que te gusta tanto meterte mi consolador por el culo que te parece si empezamos por ahí." Dijo Haley dándole una nalgada al trasero de Alex.

Abriendo los cachetes de su hermana comenzó a introducir las bolas, empezando por las de menor tamaño. Era excitante el ver como su ano se tragaba cada bola apenas la introducía un poco. Una vez estuvieron las cuatro dentro Haley fue en busca de otro juguete.

"Vaya, parece que tienes tu ano muy bien entrenado. Veamos que tal esta tu coño." Dijo Haley mientras tomaba un vibrador.

Poniéndose de rodillas, Haley quedo frente al peludo coño de Alex. Ella acostumbraba llevar el suyo depilado y los pocos coños que había visto y comido estaban igual. Era algo extraño el observar aquella mata de vello púbico cubrir un coño.

"Pero mira nada más que desorden hay aquí." Dijo burlonamente la chica. "Alex deberías ser más cuidadosa con tu persona. Así solo espantaras a tus pretendientes. No te preocupes, hermanita, luego me encargare de podar esta selva, jajaja."

Haley pasó sus dedos a través de la pelambrera hasta encontrar la entrada del coño de su hermana. Una vez localizado su objetivo le introdujo el vibrador para luego encenderlo a su mínima potencia. No quería que su hermana se corriera aun.

Alex gimió ante la sensación de tener ambos agujeros llenos. Haley regreso a espaldas de su hermana y poniendo su mano en su cuello la atrajo hacia a ella mientras le susurraba al oído.

"Eres toda una puta, hermanita. Como disfrutas tener tus agujeros llenos. Pero esto no se trata de darte placer, sino de castigarte por ser una mala chica. Y solo hay una manera de castigar a las niñas malas."

Haley comenzó a propinar una serie de fuertes nalgadas sobre el trasero de Alex. Cada golpe hacia vibrar las bolas en el interior de su culo pero también le causaban dolor. El pobre trasero de la chica pronto quedo de un rojo vivo palpitando de dolor.

Haley tenso un poco más las cuerdas alrededor de los senos de su hermana, apretándolos más. Luego comenzó a pellizcar los pezones duros de Alex, tirando de ellos dolorosamente para luego propinarles varias palmadas a sus pechos haciendo a Alex gemir y gemir de dolor en la mordaza. Las lágrimas habían comenzado a aparecer en el rostro de su hermana a causa del trato recibido y corrían silenciosamente por sus mejillas.

Haley se dirigió hasta una de las velas que alumbraban la habitación y tomándola la llevo hasta su hermana. Deseosa de probar algo que había visto durante su investigación. Dejo caer un poco de cera derretida sobre uno de los pezones de su hermana haciéndole lanzar un alarido de dolor que fue atrapado por la mordaza en sus labios.

Haley se dirigió hasta el culo de su hermana donde también dejo caer una porción de la caliente cera derretida sobre su aun enrojecido trasero. Alex solo pudo llorar al sentir el toque caliente en sus nalgas.

"No llores, hermanita. Esto es por tu propio bien. Es para enseñarte una lección." Dijo Haley riéndose con burla.

Disfrutando de castigar a su hermana, Haley decidió tener un poco más de diversión con sus deliciosos agujeros.

Caminando hacia su surtido de juguetes, pasó los dedos por diferentes consoladores para finalmente tomar el más grande de ellos, un enorme monstruo de color negro.

Los ojos de Alex se abrieron como platos al ver aquel monstruo que su hermana planeaba utilizar con ella. Trato de luchar pero sabía que era en vano, no tenía escapatoria.

Haley baño aquel enorme juguete con lubricante para facilitar el acceso al coño de su hermana. Sacando el vibrador de ahí, se lo llevo a la boca donde pudo probar por primera vez los dulces jugos de Alex.

"mmmmmm, tienes un sabor exquisito. Veamos hasta donde puedes aguantar." Dijo Haley y abriéndole las piernas comenzó a tratar de introducir aquel animal dentro de la chica. La gorda cabeza del juguete penetro primero con dificultad mientras su grueso tronco intentaba abrirse camino a través de aquel estrecho coño.

Alex sintió como sus labios vaginales se abrían como nunca antes y comenzó a sollozar mientras el juguete la violaba. Dándose cuenta del dolor que le causaba a su hermanita Haley detuvo su intento de penetración con el juguete apenas insertado casi hasta la mitad. Sacándolo lo devolvió a su lugar en busca de uno más pequeño.

Tomando uno regular se dispuso a lubricarlo, esta vez usando su boca. Llevándolo hasta sus labios, engullo el juguete en un solo movimiento, tragándoselo todo ante la mirada de Alex. Cubriéndolo de saliva completamente se lo saco de la boca dejando un hilo de saliva que iba desde sus labios hasta el consolador.

"He lubricado este bonito y pequeño consolador para ti, para tu apretado, mojado, sucio y peludo coño." Haley murmuró seductoramente deslizando la punta hacia arriba y abajo de sus pliegues rosados. Alex empezó a sentir esa deliciosa presión en su concha. Poco a poco la gruesa cabeza del juguete se abrió paso entre sus labios vaginales separándolos, permitiendo el acceso a su estrecho coño. Lentamente el consolador se deslizó en su sexo hasta que desapareció por completo. El juguete causo placer en la chica sin embargo no fue suficiente para hacer que se corriera por lo que empezó a mover sus caderas buscando introducirlo aún más.

"No te acostumbres a él," dijo Haley sacando todo el consolador de su coño y devolviéndolo a la mesa, "Sólo quiero ver cuánto puede soportar tu apretado coño."

Gimiendo de frustración, Alex ansiaba alcanzar un orgasmo, algo que podría tomar un tiempo con Haley a cargo. Haley cogió el siguiente consolador, uno más grande, parecido al pene de su hermano. Curiosa, la chica tomó el consolador y trató metérselo todo en la garganta como había hecho con el anterior y recordando la experiencia con la pija de Luke de días atrás. Sintió un poco de náuseas mientras el juguete avanzaba hasta el fondo de su boca. Pero al tocar el fondo de su garganta le provoco arcadas, sacándoselo rápidamente. Frustrada ante su incapacidad Haley decidió el consolador estaba lo suficientemente lubricado y lo colocó contra el sexo abierto de su hermana. Con un empujón rápido, Haley enterró todo el juguete dentro de Alex.

Un nuevo grito de placer fue atrapado por la mordaza. Haley comenzó a sacar y meter el consolador del coño de su hermana con furia, haciendo que las piernas de esta temblaran de placer. Cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar su orgasmo, Haley se detuvo sacando el juguete de su chorreante coño. Gruñendo de frustración, Alex fue obligada a ponerse de rodillas y luego observo como Haley acercaba su entrepierna a su rostro.

"Ahora mi pequeña y preciosa zorra, es hora que te pongas a trabajar. Si quieres correrte, primero tendrás que hacer que yo me corra." Haley sonrió retirando la mordaza de la boca de Alex, "Es hora de complacer a tu ama, puta."

Manteniendo la boca cerrada, Alex vio a Haley deshacerse de sus bragas y revelar su dulce raja. Alex se maravilló ante aquel coño lampiño y brillante que tantas veces soñó con lamer. Sintió una mano tirar de su cabeza hacia adelante y empujarla suavemente hasta que sus labios tocaron el coño de Haley. Nerviosa, Alex no sabía qué hacer, nunca había comido un coño antes. Instintivamente movió su lengua contra la raja húmeda de Haley. Pasando la lengua arriba y abajo de sus pliegues vaginales, Alex finalmente encontró su clítoris y empezó a jugar con él. Haley gemía de placer sosteniendo la cabeza de Alex en sus manos y frotando su cara hacia arriba y abajo de su coño. Entrelazando sus dedos en su pelo, Haley comenzó a moler su coño contra la cara de su hermana. Alex continuo con su inexperta comida de coño, buscando complacer lo mejor que podía a su hermana, esperando lograr que esta se corriera para que le devolviera el favor.

La lengua de Alex penetraba en el húmedo coño de su hermana, sus gemido eran indicación que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. Comenzó a recorrer los labios, dándoles ligeros chupetones, hasta llegar al clítoris, el cual succiono con fuerza.

"Ohhhhh, Alex, asiiii, massss, chúpale el coño a tu hermana, ahhhhh, no pares, masssughhhh. Chupa con fuerza, hermanita."

Los jugos de la chica comenzaron a caer por la barbilla de su hermana hasta sus enromes tetas. Alex por fin estaba saboreando aquel néctar prohibido con el que había soñado tantas veces, deleitándose en la dulce alegría de complacer a su hermana. Solo deseaba tener sus manos libres para poder follarla con sus dedos.

Alcanzando el clímax deseado, Haley se corrió a chorros empapando a su hermana completamente. Haley se sentó en la cama mientras recuperaba el aliento. Habiéndose divertido con su hermana y conseguido su orgasmo era hora para la sorpresa final.

Haley se levantó y desapareció detrás de Alex muy a su pesar. Alex podría jurar que había oído abrirse la puerta, pero no le presto atención. De repente su hermana volvió a aparecer esta vez con un arnés alrededor de su cintura. El consolador que coronaba el juguete era de un tamaño regular. Haley se hacía una paja en su pene falso a medida que se acercaba la boca de Alex.

Sin decir una palabra, Haley puso la punta de su pene de plástico contra los labios de su hermana. Separando sus labios como una puta sumisa, Alex permitió a Haley meter la polla en su boca. Haley introdujo lentamente la polla en la boca de su hermana, deseosa de ver cuánto podría soportar. Para su sorpresa el juguete entro completamente en la garganta de Alex sin causarle ningún malestar. Alex estaba llena de sorpresas pensó Haley.

"Ahora asegúrate de que mi pene quede bien húmedo, voy a metértelo por el culo" dijo Haley follando su boca, "Pero eso no es todo, tengo un amigo aquí que se muere por follarte también, solo que es algo tímido."

De repente su visión fue apagada al sentir como una venda le cubría los ojos. Haley sacó la polla de plástico de su boca y fue reemplazada con una de verdad. Era parecida a la de Manny solo que un poco más grande y de un sabor diferente. Alex se preguntaba quién podría ser el misterioso acompañante de su hermana.

El chico continúo la labor de Haley, metiendo y sacando la polla de su boca. Alex lograba engullirla toda sin problemas, producto de sus entrenamientos. Alex fue obligada a ponerse de pie sin sacarse el pene de la boca y continuo mamándolo mientras el chico se sentaba en la cama y ella era empinada para que su hermana la penetrara por el culo.

Extrayendo una por una las bolas chinas del ojete de su hermana, Haley aparto sus nalgas y presionó su pene contra su palpitante ano. Haley metió toda su polla en el culo de Alex con una estocada limpia, haciendo que esta lanzara un alarido de placer causando vibraciones en la verga que tenía en la boca.

Mientras su hermana bombeaba el juguete en su culo, Alex se concentró en darle placer a la polla que tenía enfrente. Llevo su lengua a lo largo de su sensible cabeza púrpura, escuchando gemidos al hacerlo, lo que era una buena señal. Luego de darle un par de lamidas a ciegas decidió mejor volver a llevársela a la boca, tragándosela de un bocado hasta la base.

Las embestidas de Haley hacían que la polla entrara y saliera con fuerza de su boca. Deleitándose con el sabor y la textura, la sensación de una palpitante y dura polla en su boca, Alex exploro cada pulgada y vena en ese palo carnoso. Los gemidos del chico llenaron la habitación mientras Haley comenzaba a darle nalgadas sobre su adolorido trasero.

"¿Qué tal sabe esa verga, hermanita? Te dije que era toda una puta, mira como devora toda tu polla de una sola vez. Sera mejor que terminemos con esto antes que te corras." Dijo Haley detrás de ella.

Dándole una nalgada final a su culo, Haley se retiró haciendo que Alex se incorporara y sacando esa deliciosa verga de su boca. Haley llevo a su hermanita hasta la cama donde la hizo acostarse y abrirse de piernas. De repente, Alex sintió la verga desconocida frotarse de arriba a abajo en su coño. Sabiendo lo que el extraño se proponía, Alex trato de protestar pero fue acallada cuando. Haley deslizo su pene falso profundamente dentro de su boca.

"¿Qué tal sabe tu culo?," gruñó Haley empujando su pene en la boca de Alex. "¿Qué estas esperando? Métesela de una vez en esa peluda concha.

Alex sintió como el misterioso trozo de carne la penetraba con fuerza. Su coño, que había estado reservado para su padre o su hermano, había sido invadido por un extraño. Aun así Alex no pudo evitar gemir al sentir como ese fierro entraba y salía de su raja. Pronto comenzó a sentir un placer que nunca había logrado con sus dedos o el consolador. La polla se enterraba hasta lo más profundo de su ser para luego salir y volver a entrar con mas fuerza.

Aquel extraño la embestía con fuerza, su dura verga era devoraba por su peludo coño el cual ya comenzaba a chorrear por el placer. Su hermana por su parte seguía follando su boca con aquel consolador con el amargo sabor de su propio culo impregnado en él. Sentía como su hermana tiraba nuevamente de las cuerdas alrededor de sus senos, apretándolos. Podía escuchar al chico gemir y gruñir de placer mientras la follaba. Se sentía sucia, expuesta y humillada. No era más que un juguete sexual para sus dos captores quienes disfrutaban abusando de su cuerpo. Pero aun así no podía evitar sentir placer.

"Parece que ya estas a punto de correrte. Hazlo en su cara, sabes que quieres bañarla con tu leche." Dijo Haley al misterioso chico.

Sacando la polla de su coño, el follador anónimo la llevo hasta su rostro donde Haley retiro el juguete dejando la boca de su hermana abierta. Luego de unos segundos, la chica sintió como un líquido espeso y caliente caía sobre su rostro, mezclándose con los restos de los jugos de su hermana. Alex paso su lengua por sus labios tratando de llevárselo todo a la boca para saborearlo sintiéndose avergonzada de ella misma por haberlo disfrutado tanto.

Alex permaneció en la cama recostada, jadeando cuando la venda fue retirada repentinamente. De pie se encontraba su hermana Haley y junto a ella, con la flácida polla colgando entre sus piernas estaba su hermano, Luke. Alex estaba en éxtasis al darse cuenta que era Luke quien la había follado.

Haley por su parte se lanzó sobre su hermana, y comenzó a lamer los restos de sus jugos y la corrida de su hermano.

"Perdóname, hermanita. Primero quería desquitarme contigo por haber tomado mi juguete, antes de compartir contigo al maravilloso amante que teníamos y no sabíamos." Dijo Haley riendo.

"Está bien. Te perdono. Siempre y cuando me dejes sentir ese enorme falo en mi culo mientras me comes el coño." Respondió Alex. "Ahora, ¿Qué dices si me desatan y nos montamos un trío como es debido?"

"Es un trato." Dijo Haley antes de besar apasionadamente a su hermanita.

Luke permaneció de pie mientras su polla se levantaba nuevamente debido a la increíble visión de sus hermanas besándose.

Una vez Alex estuvo desatada, Haley decidió que era apropiado limpiar los restos de cera y semen del cuerpo de Alex. Tomando de la mano a su hermana la saco de la habitación llevando consigo aquella mágica bolsa llena de juguetes.

"Ponte cómodo, hermanito, pronto regresaremos con una sorpresa." Dijo Haley antes de salir.

Una vez llegaron al baño, Haley comenzó a lavar el cuerpo de su hermanita, recorriéndolo lentamente con sus manos hasta dejarlo limpio. Alex sentía las suaves manos de su hermana recorrer su cuerpo con suma delicadeza, tal vez a manera de compensación por el trato recibido anteriormente. Haley lavo también su coño y culo con esmero introduciendo fugazmente un par de dedos en cada orificio. Una vez hubo terminado se dispuso a secar el fino cuerpo de su hermana menor.

"Tengo un atuendo como el mío en la bolsa para ti. Cortesía de nuestra abuela. Ya verás que cara pone Luke cuando nos vea juntas." Rio Haley. "Pero primero hay una cosa más de la que debemos ocuparnos..."

Luke permaneció sentado en el cuarto de sus hermanas, esperando con excitación cual sería la sorpresa. De pronto la puerta se abrió y sus hermanas entraron provocando que su polla se levantara con fuerza ante tal visión.

Haley seguía con aquel sexy atuendo en rojo y negro, mientras que Alex tenía uno similar de color morado. Amabas se quedaron de pie frente a él, con las tetas al aire, enfundadas en corsés que levantaban sus pechos descubiertos. Sus piernas estaban enfundadas en finas medias de seda que se unían mediante ligueros hasta unas sensuales bragas de encaje que hacían juego con sus corsés.

Luke solo pudo balbucear ante aquel par de diosas frente a él. Las chicas se rieron al ver lo que habían provocado en su hermano.

"Parece que si te gusto la sorpresa." Dijo Haley riendo. "Pero eso no es todo. Prepárate a disfrutar un show especial solo para ti, hermanito. Mientras ve preparando esa deliciosa polla para follarnos."

Haley coloco una sensual canción en su estéreo y comenzó a moverse al ritmo de esta. Sacudía su culo con gracia y talento, haciendo poses eróticas como si fuera una stripper. Alex por su parte, permanecía inmóvil, sin saber cómo igualar la sensualidad de su hermana.

Viendo la expresión de su hermanita, Haley se dirigió a ella, invitándole a unirse en su sensual espectáculo para su hermano. Alex trato de imitar los movimientos de Haley, haciéndolo de una manera torpe pero sensual a su estilo. Apretaba sus senos juntándolos y haciéndolos botar, para luego darse la vuelta y propinar una nalgada en su culo. Luke había comenzado a pajearse lentamente disfrutando del show.

Haley y Alex se encontraron en el centro de la habitación, donde se fundieron en un lésbico e incestuoso beso, con sus lenguas penetrando en la boca de la otra y jugando juntas. Haley bajo su boca hasta el cuello de su hermana, propinándole besos y chupetones hasta llegar a aquellos enormes pechos para comenzar a chuparlos con ahínco. Alex gemía al sentir la boca de su hermana mordisqueando sus erectos pezones, causándole una mezcla entre dolor y placer al hacerlo. Haley continuo bajando hasta llegar al sexo de su hermana donde luego de aspirar su dulce aroma comenzó a bajar lentamente las bragas para dejarlo al descubierto.

Una vez estuvo completamente expuesto, Luke pudo darse cuenta de porque habían tarda tanto en el baño. Haley había depilado el peludo coño de Alex. No lo había dejado completamente lampiño como el suyo, aún conservaba una mata de vello por encima de su clítoris pero lo había recortado lo suficiente a los lados para poder admirar esos gruesos labios.

"¿Qué opinas, Luke? ¿No crees que así se ve mejor? Es más fácil y más delicioso de devorar así." Ronroneo Haley y se dispuso a demostrarlo inmediatamente al llevar sus labios hasta él.

La lengua de Haley penetro en el ansioso y húmedo coño de Alex, arrancándole nuevos gemidos de placer. Alex había ansiado tanto tiempo el poder sentir la lengua de su hermana en su coño. Mientras gemía comenzó a jugar con sus senos, amasándolos y pellizcándolos. Luke seguía pajeandose al ver como sus hermanas actuaban como unas zorras y sabía que no aguantaría mucho tiempo. Poniéndose de pie se acercó hasta la espalda de Alex dándole un fraternal y apasionado beso mientras restregaba su dura polla en su culo.

Luke tuvo una idea e hizo que su polla pasara por entre las piernas de Alex hasta llegar a su coño, sorprendiendo a su hermana que seguía devorándolo. Riendo ante la ocurrencia de Luke, Haley le dio un beso al glande de su hermano mientras esta comenzó a frotarlo entre los labios vaginales de Alex. Haley ataco el clítoris de su hermana pasando su lengua por él, chupando y succionando para luego bajar y hacer lo mismo en la purpura cabeza del pene de Luke.

Alex y Luke gemían ante la experimentada boca de su hermana y el chico llevo sus manos hasta las amplias tetas de su hermana haciéndola gemir aún más al comenzar a jugar con ellas. Desde que los senos de Alex habían crecido sorprendentemente, Luke había soñado con tocarlos, chuparlos y apretarlos. Alex se encontraba inmersa en el placer que sus hermanos le causaban, sentía la polla de Luke entre sus piernas, rozando sus empapados labios junto con la boca de su hermana chupando su clítoris y las manos de su hermano jugando con sus senos. El placer fue mucho para la pobre chica quien acabo corriéndose bañando con sus jugos la polla de su hermano y el rostro de su hermana.

Haley se relamió los restos de la corrida de su hermana de la cara para luego ponerse de pie y darle un beso a su hermano compartiéndole el sabor de su hermana. Pronto Alex se unió a sus hermanos en un prohibido e incestuoso beso triple.

Sorpresivamente la mano de Haley se dirigio a la erecta y palpitante polla de su hermano. El chico gimió al sentir los suaves y delicados dedos de su hermana mayor deslizándose sobre su pene. De repente otra mano agarró la base de su pene. Mirando a Alex la vio esbozar una picara sonrisa. Pronto sus dos hermanas encontraron un ritmo, deslizándose hacia arriba y debajo de su polla juntas. Haley frotaba su mano sobre su cabeza y Alex lo hacía por su base, jugando con sus bolas. La sensación de aquellas dos manos frotando arriba y abajo de su pene era sensacional y Luke saboreaba cada momento. Las dos chicas continuaron frotando la polla de su hermano y al verse a los ojos tuvieron la misma idea.

De repente el chico sintió como aquellas placenteras manos se retiraban de su polla y vio a sus hermanas ponerse de rodillas hasta quedar frente a su pene. Alex fue la primera en acercarse y le plantó un beso suave y húmedo contra su glande, para luego llevárselo todo a la boca ante la asombrada y algo celosa mirada de su hermana. Alex logro engullir por completo aquel pedazo de carne haciendo gemir a su hermano. Luego se lo saco de la boca ofreciéndoselo a su hermano quien planto un beso baboso en la cabeza púrpura y después comenzó a lamerlo de arriba abajo. Pronto las bocas de ambas hermanas recorrían esa gruesa verga en sintonía, deslizaban sus bocas a cada lado del pene con sus lenguas danzando por toda su longitud y encontrándose una a la otra en el camino.

Al llegar a la base, las hermanas se llevaron una bola cada una a sus bocas. Luego de chuparlas regresaron al tronco con sus lenguas recorriéndolo y ensalivándolo por completo. Al llegar a la cabeza, las hermanas se fundieron en un beso, sus lenguas entrando y saliendo de sus bocas, mientras rozaban la cabeza del pene de su hermano con ellas, saboreando el pre-semen que comenzaba a escapar de la polla. Los gemidos del chico pronto llenaron la habitación.

"ohhh que bien lo hacen, son unas zorras, mmmmm, que rico me la chupan, ufffff que par de hermanas más zorras tengo, ahhhhhh. No se detengan."

Sonriendo, las dos chicas volvieron a llevar sus lenguas desde la punta de su polla hasta las bolas de su hermano, repitiendo sus acciones. Sin embargo esta vez cuando ascendieron hasta la cabeza del pene, Haley envolvió la polla de Luke con sus labios buscando llevarla dentro de su boca. Alex ayudo a su hermana empujándola lentamente mientras deslizaba aquella enorme verga por su garganta. Una vez logro tenerla toda dentro, Haley se quedó quieta para acostumbrase a aquella polla en su garganta, mientras Alex se dirigió a jugar con las bolas de su hermano. Lentamente Haley comenzó a sacarse la polla la boca para luego engullirla toda. Alex se retiró observando maravillada como su hermana le comía la polla a su hermano y comenzó a masturbarse.

Haley pronto aumento la velocidad de la mamada sintiendo como su hermano se estremecía indicando su inminente orgasmo. La chica se sacó la polla de la boca y se puso junto a su hermana, ambas listas para recibir la leche de su hermano.

"Vamos Luke córrete sobre nosotras. Báñanos con tu leche hermano." Dijo Haley

"Si, deseamos sentir tu leche calientita sobre nuestros cuerpos para luego compartirla. Cubre a las zorras de tus hermanas con tu semen." Añadió Alex.

El chico comenzó a menear su polla sobre los ansiosos rostros de sus hermanas y con un alarido de placer estallos bañando sus caras, bocas y tetas con su semen. Hilos de esperma aterrizaron sobre las chicas quienes intentaban atraparlo todo con sus bocas. Una vez hubo vaciado hasta la última gota de sus bolas, Luke se desplomo sobre la cama.

Haley y Alex permanecieron en el suelo, envolviendo sus manos alrededor de la otra y presionando sus pechos cubiertos de semen juntos. Los restos de esperma en sus pechos se mezclaron mientras sus erectos pezones se rozaban entre ellos. Las hermanas se fundieron en un delicioso beso compartiendo la leche de su hermano. El semen se deslizó entre sus bocas mientras jugaban entre ellas para la diversión de su exhausto hermano. Las manos de Alex se posaron en la espalda baja de Haley, mientras que esta agarró al culo carnoso de su hermana. Haley se alejó de Alex dejando una cadena de esperma que unía sus labios. Haley se inclinó hacia delante y empezó a lamer el semen de la cara de su hermana. Cubriendo cada centímetro de su rostro, Haley se aseguró a beber hasta la última gota de semen, antes de dejar que su hermana hiciera lo mismo con ella. Alex se inclinó con su lengua lamiendo toda la leche que pudiera encontrar antes de empujar una vez más sus labios firmemente contra los de Haley. Rompiendo el beso una vez más Haley cayó ante las tetas de Alex para limpiarlas. Envolviendo con sus labios los pezones empapados de su hermana, bebió las gotas de semen alrededor de sus pezones erectos. Su suave carne era sensible a la hambrienta lengua de Haley. Cambiando de pecho, Haley se aseguró de limpiar Alex por completo incluso descendió hasta una gota perdida de semen que cayó por su ombligo. Metiendo la lengua dentro del ombligo de Alex, Haley sonrió. Alex tomó su lengua y lamió todo alrededor de las tetas de su hermana mordiendo sus pezones para luego succionarlos con ahínco. Una vez que ambas estuvieron limpias se fijaron en su hermano quien aún no se recuperaba de su intenso orgasmo.

"Parece que aún no te has recuperado hermanito. Tendrás que complacernos de otra forma." Dijo Haley.

Poniéndose de pie las chicas se dirigieron hacia la otra cama donde se abrieron de piernas una junto a la otra, exponiendo sus rajas húmedas y ansiosas ante su hermano. Sin perder un momento, el chico se puso de rodillas frente a sus hermanas dispuesto a devolverles el favor.

Luke se dirigió primero al coño de su Alex, dispuesto a probarlo por primera vez. Su cálido aliento sopló a través de su goteante panocha y su lengua acarició suavemente los labios vaginales arrancándole un gemido de placer a su hermana. Luego de recorrer sus pliegues hizo que su lengua penetrara entre ellos hasta saborear por primera vez los jugos de Alex. Su sabor era diferente al de Haley pero igual de delicioso. Luke llevó sus labios hasta el clítoris de Alex y comenzó a chupar el sensible órgano. Alex gemía descontrolada mientras jugaba con sus pechos con una mano llevando la otra hasta la alborotada cabellera de su hermano para hacerlo hundirse más en su coño. Luke mordió suavemente el clítoris de su hermana lo que la hizo apretar los dientes ante la sensación de dolor y placer. Su lengua se deslizó nuevamente dentro de su suave túnel, retorciéndose alrededor de su vagina.

Haley se masturbaba furiosamente mientras observaba como Luke devoraba el coño de Alex. Conocedora de las habilidades de Luke sabía que su hermana estaba disfrutándolo mucho. Sus dedos entraban con fuerza de su chorreante raja mientras su pulgar frotaba su hinchado clítoris. De pronto el placer fue mucho para Alex quien se echó de espaldas sobre la cama gimiendo. Haley se subió a la cama y coloco su húmeda raja sobre el rostro de su hermana quien abrió los ojos al sentir como las gotas caian sobre su rostro. Relamiéndose los labios ante tal manjar observo como Haley descendía hasta posar su raja sobre sus labios. Pronto, Alex volvió a saborear aquel dulce néctar que emanaba del coño de su hermana.

Luke seguía trabajando en el coño de Alex, ahora ayudado por sus dedos que entraban y salían de su húmedo coño, mientras su boca succionaba el clítoris de la chica. Alex por su parte metía y sacaba su lengua de la raja de su hermana, disfrutando como sus jugos chorreaban por su barbilla. Haley movía sus caderas sobre el rostro de su hermana, frotándose en su boca y gimiendo al hacerlo. Buscando darle más placer a su hermana, Luke recordó lo mucho que Haley había disfrutado cuando le comió el culo por lo que decidió intentarlo en Alex. Su lengua bajo de clítoris pasando por su raja hasta llegar a su culo. Ahí separo las nalgas de Alex y hundió su lengua en su negro agujero provocando un gemido de sorpresa en su hermana que envió vibraciones hasta el coño de Haley.

Alex se estremeció ante las sensaciones que aquel húmedo invasor provocaba en su ano y sintiéndose atrevida decidió realizar la misma acción en el culo de Haley. Su lengua se posó sobre aquel estrecho agujero y su lengua penetro lentamente en su interior. Haley se sorprendió de lo osada que era su hermana y comenzó a disfrutar esa agradable sensación de una lengua en su ojete.

Pronto los gemidos de las hermanas se hacían mayores ante los ataque de sus respectivos amantes. Luke llevaba su lengua del ano hasta el coño de su hermana, introduciéndola hasta el fondo de cada orificio mientras su pulgar frotaba con fuerza el clítoris de Alex. Esta por su parte se concentraba en el culo de Haley, saboreándolo todo con su lengua que entraba y salía de su ojete para luego chuparlo con deleite. Sus manos abrían lo más que podían los cachetes de su hermana para poder introducir aún más su lengua en el interior de su culo. Pronto las hermanas llegaron al éxtasis vaciando sus jugos en las respectivas bocas de sus amantes.

Alex permaneció jadeando acostada mientras Haley se sentó a su lado observando como Luke se relamía los jugos de Alex de su rostro. Una vez hubo terminado, el chico se puso de pie con la erecta polla lista para la acción.

"Ya estoy listo hermanas. ¿A quién le meteré primero mi gorda polla y en que agujero?" preguntó el chico meneando su pene.

"Estoy segura que Alex desea sentir tu verga en su apretado culo." Dijo Haley.

"Mmmm, si Luke. Métemela toda por el culo." Ronroneo Alex con deseo.

Haley fue por una botella de lubricante hacer más fácil la penetración cuando observo el arnés que había usado con su hermana anteriormente y una maliciosa idea cruzo por su mente. Volviendo con sus hermanos, Alex se encontraba con las piernas elevadas y completamente abierta, mientras Luke frotaba la punta de su polla sobre su coño para lubricarla. Haley dejó caer una buena cantidad sobre la polla de su hermano y el ano de su hermana para después colocarlos uno frente al otro.

Con excitación Haley observo como la gorda cabeza de Luke comenzaba a abrirse paso en el estrecho ojete de Alex, entrando poco a poco. Alex sentía como su ano se abría ante ese tan ansiado invasor de carne, recordando como la polla de Manny la había penetrado la semana anterior. La polla de Luke era un poco más grande que la de Manny pero era menos gruesa que la del chico. Alex gimió de placer al sentirse completamente penetrada por la verga de su hermano y comenzó a empujar sus caderas hacia adelante buscando introducirla aún más.

Luke comenzó a folllar a su hermana por el culo mientras sostenía sus piernas sobre sus hombros. El culo de Alex no estaba tan apretado como el de Haley pero si estaba mejor entrenado. Podía sentir como se abría y cerraba sobre su polla mientras esta se deslizaba de adentro hacia afuera. Los hermanos estaban tan inmersos en su carnal encuentro que no se dieron cuenta que Haley se había ausentado un momento.

Haley se estaba colocando el arnés mientras sonreía con malicia. Tomando un consolador pequeño lo baño con lubricante para luego colocarlo al frente del arnés. Se dirigió hacia donde sus hermanos seguían follando y poniéndose de rodillas quedo frente al culo de Luke.

Haley presionó sus manos contra su culo y las extendió por los cachetes. Apoyando la lengua contra el culo de Luke, dejó que su lengua recorriera sus nalgas. Lamiendo su lengua húmeda contra su culo, Haley uso una de sus manos a acariciar sus bolas, masajeándolas suavemente, aumentando su placer. Al ver que el chico lo disfrutaba, Haley hundió su boca dentro del culo de su hermano y se dispuso a lubricar su ano con su lengua. Luke sintió aquella lengua contra su apretado anillo. Haley comenzó a hundirla lentamente sin dejar de acariciar sus bolas. Mientras lo hacía se llevó un dedo hasta su húmedo coño donde lo introdujo hasta dejarlo completamente empapado.

Luke seguía follando a Alex pero debido a las atenciones de Haley lo hacía de manera más lenta y placentera. Alex gemía cada vez que la gruesa polla de su hermano entraba y salía de su estrecho culo, había soñado con este momento tantas veces.

Sacando el dedo de su coño, Haley coloco suavemente la punta de este contra el ojete de Luke y empujó hacia adelante. Estaba estrecho al principio, pero con el tiempo se las arregló para introducir todo su dedo hasta el fondo. Luke gruño al sentirse invadido, había disfrutado el sentir la lengua de Haley dentro de su culo pero esto era diferente sin dejar de ser placentero. El chico decidió ignorarlo mientras seguía follando a su hermana y disfrutando de este nuevo placer.

Haley sacaba y metía su dedo del culo del chico a un ritmo lento, sin descuidar sus bolas que chocaban con las nalgas de su hermana. Una vez hubo calculado que el ano estaba listo, retiro su dedo para descontento del chico. Haley se puso de pie, miro a su hermana por encima del hombro de Luke y con señas le informo de su plan. Alex esbozo una sonrisa y retirando las piernas de sus hombros las abrió completamente mientras atraía a su hermano hacia ella, dejándolo empinado y listo.

"¡Creo que es momento que también te enseñe una lección, querido hermanito!" exclamo Haley y de manera imprevista hundió su consolador dentro del culo de Luke sujetándolo firmemente por las caderas.

Gracias a la saliva y el lubricante el dolor fue mínimo para el chico pero aun así era una sensación extraña el tener algo metido dentro de su culo.

"¡Oye! ¿Qué haces? Sácame eso inmediatamente." Dijo Luke con indignación intentando liberarse pero se encontraba bien sujeto por Alex al frente y Haley por detrás.

"No lo creo, hermano. ¿Recuerdas cuando en casa de los abuelos me obligaste a meterme toda tu polla en la boca? Pues esta es mi venganza." Dijo Haley mientras comenzaba a follar el culo de su hermano.

"¿Qué pasa Luke? ¿Te gusta follarnos por el culo pero no te gusta recibir? Mejor resígnate y gózalo, hermanito." dijo Alex burlonamente mientras sujetaba al chico.

Haley metía y sacaba el consolador del culo de Luke, sujetándolo por las caderas con firmeza. El chico se resignó y se entregó a este nuevo placer comenzando a gemir. Al darse cuenta de esto, Alex libero al muchacho quien volvió a su faena de follarla. Haley y Luke encontraron su ritmo y comenzaron a meter y sacar sus miembros de sus respectivos orificios al mismo tiempo. Esto le provocaba más placer a Alex pues el empuje de Haley contra su hermano hacia que la polla de este se enterrara más profundo en su culo. Pronto los 3 hermanos comenzaron a gemir juntos, entregados por completo a su incestuoso placer carnal.

"Parece que ya te está gustando, hermanito. Mira como gozas mientras tu hermana te la mete por el culo, eres igual de zorra que nosotras." Dijo Haley

"Si, lo está gozando. Follatelo Haley, métesela toda. Y tú no dejes de follarme Luke. Quiero sentir tu leche en mi culo. Mmmmmm. Asiii, masss, hasta el fondo." gemía Alex

"uffff, que rico culo tienes Alex, te lo voy a llenar de leche. Haley, puedes follarme más duro si quieres, ahhhh." Dijo Luke completamente perdido de lujuria.

Los hermanos aumentaron la velocidad de sus respectivas embestidas, follando con fuerza el culo del otro. Los gemidos aumentaron de intensidad indicando que sus orgasmos se acercaban. Con un gruñido y recibiendo una última embestida de Haley, Luke se corrió vaciando su semen dentro del culo de Alex quien a su vez lanzo un potente gemido al venirse.

Luke cayó rendido sobre los enormes pechos de su hermana mientras Haley retiraba el juguete de su culo.

"Eso fue… diferente. No negare que me gusto pero para la próxima vez avísame antes, Haley." Dijo Luke retirando su polla del ano de Alex.

"¿Eso quiere decir que habrá una próxima vez? Porque me muero de ganas por probarlo." Dijo Alex poniéndose de pie mientras el semen de su hermano escapaba de su culo.

"Vaya par de depravados tengo por hermanos. Pero me alegra porque ahora intentaremos algo nuevo." Dijo Haley mientras se quitaba el arnés y se lo entregaba a Alex. "Ustedes ya disfrutaron así que me toca a mí. Quiero que mis 2 queridos hermanitos me follen al mismo tiempo."

Luego de darle un beso a cada uno, Haley tomo a Luke y lo hizo acostarse boca arriba sobre la cama para luego colocarse sobre su polla que volvía a su ponerse dura y erecta. Froto los labios sobre la hinchada cabeza y luego con rapidez se dejó car sobre de ella, enterrándola toda en su concha.

"mmmmmm, como disfruto el tener tu verga dentro de mi, hermanito." Gimió Haley al sentir como la polla de Luke palpitaba en su interior. Sin perder un momento comenzó follar la verga de su hermano, primero de adelante hacia atrás para luego hacerlo de arriba hacia abajo.

Mientras sus hermanos gozaban, Alex se había puesto el arnés y se dirigió a cambiar el consolador, tomando uno de gran tamaño. A diferencia de Haley, Alex decidió lubricarlo llevándoselo a la boca hasta tragarlo por completo.

Haley cabalgaba con pasión a su hermano, lanzando gemidos de placer mientras subía y bajaba por su erecta polla. Luke por su parte llevo sus manos hasta los pechos de su hermana, masajeándolos y apretándolos con fuerza. Luke empujaba sus caderas hacia arriba introduciendo más su duro fierro en la concha de su hermana.

La chica no tardó mucho en alcanzar el orgasmo gracias a todo lo que había acontecido anteriormente. Jadeando se apoyó sobre el pecho de su hermano para recobrar el aliento en espera de que su hermana se uniera a la acción.

"Espero que ya estés lista, Alex. Deseo que me folles el culo, no me hagas esperar, hermanita." Dijo Haley dirigiéndose a su hermana menor.

"De verdad que eres una zorra, Haley. Desesperada por que tú hermana te folle el culo. No te preocupes, aquí voy." Dijo Alex introduciendo el juguete en el ano de Haley.

Haley nunca se había sentido tan llena, lanzo un alarido de placer al sentir como era penetrada por Alex. Sin perder un momento los hermanos comenzaron a follar a su hermana quien no podía ni moverse del placer que sentía.

La dura verga de Luke inundaba su coño mientras el juguete de Alex taladraba su ojete. Mientras uno salía el otro entraba haciendo que la chica gimiera con fuerza ante las embestidas de sus hermanos. Alex follaba con fuerza a Haley como tantas veces lo había imaginado. Sus enormes senos se aplastaron contra la espalda de su hermana cuando la atrajo hacia ella y le propino un ardiente beso. Luego la empujo hacia adelante donde los labios de Luke la recibieron con otro apasionado beso fraternal.

La cama crujía ante el movimiento de aquellos hermanos envueltos en un placer carnal e incestuoso. Haley se entregó completamente a sus hermanos dejando que estos la usaran a su antojo.

"Ahhhh, siiii, follenme hermanitos, métanmela toda, mmmmm, massss, denle duro a la zorra de su hermana, ahhhhh. No paren, masss. Oh Alex, Luke. No aguanto, ahhhhhhh, me corrooo." Haley lanzo un potente gemido estallando en un segundo orgasmo.

Luke también se corrió llenando la concha de su hermana de semen. Alex se retiró del culo de su hermana quien se desplomo sobre la cama sacándose el pene de su hermano en el proceso. Alex se abalanzo sobre ese apetitoso coño lista para saborear el semen de Luke y los jugos de Haley.

Haley y Alex se sorprendieron cuando Luke se unió a su hermana para devorar juntos el coño de su hermana mayor probando su propio semen en el acto. Esto excito de sobremanera a Haley quien no tardo en correrse gracias a las hábiles lenguas de sus hermanos menores que recorrían juntas su ya agotado coño. El semen de Luke se mezcló con los recientes jugos de Haley haciendo más delicioso el néctar que los hermanos disfrutaban con lujuria.

Una vez estuvo satisfecho, Luke se recostó en la cama completamente exhausto y no tardo en caer profundamente dormido con una sonrisa en los labios.

"Parece que Luke ha quedado fuera por esta noche. ¿Qué dices si pasamos un rato de calidad entre hermanas?" sugirió Alex. "Me muero por probar más delos juguetes que tienes en tu mochila y hacer que te corras con ellos."

"Mmmm, eso mismo estaba pensando, hermanita." Respondió Haley. "Hay un par de juguetes que deseo probar contigo."

Haley se puso de pie dirigiéndose hasta la mochila donde saco un consolador de doble cabeza de color azul, sacudiéndolo ante los hambrientos ojos de su hermana.

Las hermanas dejaron a su hermano durmiendo en la cama de Haley y se dirigieron a la de Alex donde juntas trabajaron cada una en un extremo del consolador, cubriéndolo con su saliva.

Una vez estuvo listo, las chicas se recostaron y lentamente comenzaron a introducir su extremo correspondiente en sus ansiosos coños. El juguete fue desapareciendo dentro de sus rajas, penetrándolas por completo hasta que sus labios se encontraron en el centro. Sus coños chocaron juntos y comenzaron a frotarse mientras el juguete se retorcía dentro de ellas.

Las hermanas gemían mientras se penetraban una a la otra con el consolador, el juguete aparecía y desparecía entre el espacio entre sus coños, de los cuales emanaban sus jugos.

"Oh, Alex, que gusto, mmmm, ahhhh, que placer, me vengo, Alex, ahhhhhh."

"Ahhhh, hacía mucho que deseaba esto, Haley. Es increíble, ufffff, me corro, hermana. Ahhhhh."

Las hermanas juntaron una vez más sus coños, enterrándose todo lo que podían el consolador dentro de la otra y se vinieron en un explosivo orgasmo, bañándose una a la otra con sus jugos.

Cubiertas de esperma, sudor y jugos las chicas se dirigieron al baño para darse una rápida ducha antes de dormir. Al llegar ahí, Haley se dirigió al váter para mear cuando fue detenida por su hermana.

"Oye Haley, hay algo que siempre he tenido curiosidad por probar. ¿Te importaría ayudarme?" pregunto Alex bastante apenada.

Haley comprendió lo que su hermana le proponía y accedió a la petición. Se dirigieron a la tina donde Alex se sentó mientras Haley se ponía de pie frente a ella para dejar salir todo el contenido de su vejiga sobre su hermana. Haley observo con asombro como Alex disfrutaba el ser meada mientras la lluvia dorada caía sobre su cuerpo y un poco en su boca. Una vez hubo terminando Alex se dirigió al coño de su hermana para chuparlo una vez más y saborear los restos de orina.

Una vez cumplida la fantasía, las hermanas se dieron una ducha juntas, enjabonándose mutuamente y jugando con sus cuerpos bajo el agua de la regadera. Al terminar se secaron una a la otra y regresaron a su alcoba donde Luke seguía dormido en la cama de Haley. Las hermanas sonrieron y decidieron dormir juntas en la otra cama, dándose un beso antes de caer dormidas en un apasionado abrazo.


End file.
